Um Último Inverno
by Sara Jaganshi
Summary: Um presente inesperado de alguém em quem nunca confiara. Um sentimento inesperado surgindo por alguém que mal conhecia. Alguém que o complete...
1. Prólogo

Um Último Inverno

Legenda:

"...= lembranças da Angela

*"...= flash-bach

- Prólogo: Lembranças Dolorosas -

É inverno agora.

E como sempre ela estava na varanda do quarto dele, observando os flocos caírem, numa dança mórbida e sem sentido. O vento daquela noite acariciava seus cabelos cacheados, num movimento suave que mais parecia estar tentando aliviar a dor que aquele ser frágil sentia.

Ele estava na cama, dormindo, com seu corpo nu envolto dos lençóis de seda que escorregavam a cada mexida de seu corpo. Seu cabelo bicolor se destacava no branco que era a cama, os lençóis, o quarto e até mesmo seu corpo.

Angela se sentia sozinha e vazia. Quando o conhecera, tinha sonhos bobos e inocentes de um dia chegar a possuir um marido e filhos, mas agora, conhecendo a natureza fria e impassível do homem por quem se apaixonara, ela tem certeza de que seu relacionamento era sem futuro, e de que ela jamais passaria a ser algo a mais para aquele russo do que um simples brinquedo, ou do que um simples enfeite, um adorno em seu quarto tão impessoal e milimetricamente organizado.

- Angela... – dizia a voz masculina que vinha de dentro do cômodo.

- Estou aqui Sr. Hiwatari! – disse a inglesa de olhos castanhos que estava observando os flocos há pouco, mas que adentrara no cômodo para atender ao chamado do Hiwatari que acordara.

- Hum... – disse o russo que se sentara na borda da cama e que sem cerimônia alguma, puxara a garota para sentar-se em seu colo, para poder observar melhor aqueles orbes castanhos que nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas que sempre lhe acalmavam sob qualquer circunstância.

- Estava observando a neve cair lá fora, está tão linda. – disse a garota numa voz meiga e calma que era típico de sua personalidade.

Kai não gostava de sentimentos, mas jamais seria tão hipócrita a ponto de não admitir a si mesmo, que sentia algo por aquele ser frágil que se instalara em sua vida.

O queixo delicado da garota, sentiu uma mão fria como mármore puxar-lo levemente para frente e os lábios rosados da Christopher, sentiram lábios gelados encostarem-se.

Como sempre ocorria, nos dias posteriores as noites em que ele a chamava, Angela acordava sempre sozinha, na enorme cama de seu dono.

Kai como sempre acordava antes do nascer do sol para ir treinar, sua rotina diária nunca podia ser mudada.

Angela se levantou e foi para o banheiro anexo ao quarto, tomou um banho e foi tocar um pouco de piano, enquanto esperava pelo Hiwatari, como sempre fazia. Enquanto recitava em seu piano a sonata ao luar em C Sharp menor de seu grande compositor Ludwing Van Beethoven, lembranças lhe vieram à mente. E enquanto seus dedos tocavam suavemente as teclas do piano, lágrimas escorriam em sua face, e a dor de tempos atrás lhe viera da memória como uma faca afiada a fincar-se em seu peito.

"_- Angela, esse será seu novo lar. – Disse a assistente social para uma garotinha de lindos cabelos loiros encaracolados e olhos castanhos marejados de lágrimas, que segurava uma fênix azul de pelúcia._

_- ...Porque eu não posso ficar com a minha mamãe e meu papai? – disse a garotinha para a senhora que estava a sua frente._

_- Porque eles se foram Angela, eles morreram. – disse a mulher enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garota e a abraçava. – eles estão no céu mas sempre continuaram ao seu lado olhando e protegendo você. Agora vá, a senhora Rakítina, está esperando você. Angela, você será muito feliz neste orfanato, eu garanto!"_

Mais uma lágrima escorre dos orbes castanhos da pianista, pois ela sabe que lembranças sempre trazem dor junto com elas. Tinha quase sete anos quando um acidente de carro tirou seus pais de perto de si deixando-a completamente sozinha e desamparada num orfanato onde a diretora só fazia passar trabalhos forçados para os internos, e onde ela sabia, passou os piores e mais sofridos anos de sua vida.

"_Os anos se passaram e ela sabia que, assim como ocorrera com muitas garotas antes dela, ela seria vendida pela senhora Rakítina para algum bordel ou para algum político influente para servir de escrava. Seus dezesseis anos se afloraram mas seu rosto angelical lhe dava a aparência de quatorze. Foi num domingo de sol que, o tradicional leilão de garotinhas do orfanato Piotr gratensk, funcionou. Angela era uma das seis garotas a venda, e foi exposta com roupas mínimas junto às amigas para ser leiloada._

_Um senhor gordo, velho e rico, já conhecido da dona do orfanato foi quem a comprou._

_Angela ouviu a conversa do seu novo "dono" com a senhora Rakítina:_

_- vou dar ela de presente para meu neto, Raki!_

_- ah, aquele garoto, o Kai?_

_- exato! Ela será um ótimo presente para ele, agora que ele está na adolescência!_

_- hum... Compreendo, mas não irá levar uma para você Voltaire?_

_- não, estou com pressa hoje Raki, mas obrigado!_

Ela ainda se lembra de como foi recebida na mansão Hiwatari, e principalmente, pelo seu "dono". Os orbes estranhos e frios dele quando se encontraram com os dela foi algo que a Christopher jamais esquecerá.

"_um garoto de cabelos bicolor, e de orbes frias descia a enorme escada central da mansão Hiwatari._

_- Está pegando menores de idade agora Voltaire? - disse o garoto em tom cínico._

_- hum...? – Voltaire que estava pondo o blazer no braço do mordomo para que este o guardasse, se virou para encarar o neto. – Ah, não! – um sorriso se instalara na boca do Hiwatari de mais idade. – essa garota é para você, kai!_

_- hum? – a sobrancelha esquerda do garoto se levantara. – para mim? – dizia enquanto recomeçara a descer as escadas._

_- sim, esse é o teu presente de aniversário atrasado! – o sorriso de canto de boca que se instalara no velho parecia não querer sair deste. – então, gostas?_

_- O que eu vou fazer com ela? – dizia o garoto que olhava fixamente para o avô, suas palavras saíam com seriedade e talvez um pouco de desprezo."_

Nunca havia ouvido gargalhada mais cínica e estrondosa do que aquela que saiu da boca do Voltaire quando este tinha ouvido a pergunta do neto.

" _- faça o que quiser, ela agora é sua. Ela é o seu brinquedo, sua escrava. E não adianta conceder liberdade a ela, porque não tem para onde ir, no orfanato não a aceitarão mais! – disse enquanto subia as escadas._

_- hum... – kai olhou do seu avô para a garota e concluiu, com um suspiro, que não podia fazer nada quanto aquilo. Ele apenas começou a subir as escadas, e Angela o acompanhou._

_- para onde você vai? – perguntou o Hiwatari que se virara para encará-la._

_- acompanhá-lo senhor. – foi o que disse a Christopher num tom meigo, mas olhando para o chão._

_- Você não tem o que fazer ou pra onde ir não é? – disse o bicolor em tom de irritação._

_A garota apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa mas sem encarar o seu "dono"._

_Ele apenas deu um suspiro e continuou seguindo em direção ao seu quarto."_

Ela se lembrava da primeira conversa que tivera com ele.

"_Um suspiro saiu da boca do Hiwatari antes deste se sentar numa das poltronas que existem em seu quarto e olhar para ela como se seu olhar pudesse congelá-la e assim um de seus problemas – lê-se __ela__ – acabaria._

_- sente-se. – disse o Hiwatari em tom sério._

_Angela sentou na poltrona que se encontrava na frente do garoto._

_- então, diga-me: seu nome, de onde você veio e porque está aqui._

_- Meu nome é Angela Christopher do orfanato Piotr gratensk, e estou aqui por que seu avô me comprou._

_- comprou?_

_- sim, comprou. No leilão anual de garotas do orfanato. Onde todas as garotas que chegam há dezesseis anos sem serem adotadas são vendidas e..._

_- dezesseis anos? E o que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- eu possuo dezesseis anos senhor!_

_- ... Você não parece ter mais do que quatorze. – disse o garoto em tom de desdém, mas que a analisava._

_- Todos me dizem isso senhor. – disse a garota com um sorriso discreto._

_- hum... – disse o garoto enquanto pensava o que fazer com ela – não quero brigar como Voltaire hoje, já tenho problemas demais por brigar com ele, vou colocar você no dormitório feminino dos empregados, você será uma empregada normal desta casa._

_- sim, senhor._

Bom, esse prólogo foi mais pra explicar a origem desta personagem nesta fic e na vida do nosso bicolor predileto! ^_^ Bom, só irei postar o primeiro capítulo se receber reviews suficientes ok? Portanto, quem quiser que eu continue, por favor dê GO ali em baixo! Eu preciso de um mínimo de dez reviews pra postar o primeiro capítulo ok? Bai-bai crianças, que o grande Amon esteja com vocês!


	2. Capítulo Primeiro

_-_Capítulo Primeiro: O Início de Boas, Porém Dolorosas, Lembranças_-_

Era difícil esquecer como viveu naquele lugar, as empregadas faziam de tudo para tornar sua vida difícil, diziam que uma garota da vida não poderia se encaixar entre elas, e por mais que ela negasse, nunca acreditavam que ela fosse ainda virgem. Os seguranças corriam atrás dela, a cercavam no dormitório, principalmente um tal de Bryan. Diziam que ele é um dos garotos da Abadia, logo mais ela tomara conhecimento de que aquilo era verdade. Diante da sua insistência em correr atrás dela, mesmo após três reclamações de kai, Tala (o braço direito do bicolor) teve uma idéia:

_*" - Kai tenho uma idéia, para poder acabar com as perseguições do Bryan! – disse o ruivo ao bicolor enquanto treinavam._

_- Hum... – disse o Hiwatari enquanto tentava derrubá-lo._

_- No seu quarto... – disse o ruivo enquanto conseguia acertá-lo com um golpe. – tem um closet que você não usa..._

_- E...? – disse kai enquanto desviava de outro golpe._

_- Você pode instalá-la lá!...AI!... – Gritou o garoto enquanto levava uma chave de rins (golpe típico de jiu-jítsu) e caíra no tatame logo em seguida - ... Dando a desculpa... De que ela estaria atrapalhando o desempenho das empregadas...ai... Coisa que não deixa de ser verdade...ui... Já que elas se importam mais em atrapalhar a vida da Angela do que... Aaiii... Trabalhar!... – Disse o garoto antes de se virar e conseguir prender o Hiwatari com um golpe."*_

O som das teclas do piano, tocam em harmonia, causando um efeito único nas memórias da Christopher.

"– _Esse será seu novo quarto, arrume-o, e depois transfira suas coisas para cá. – Disse o garoto mostrando o closet do seu quarto o qual não usa._

_- Sim senhor. – Era o que sempre respondia a ele, e sempre de cabeça baixa._

_- Suas tarefas agora serão outras, terá que se preocupar apenas com este quarto e com minhas refeições, afora isso, pode fazer o que quiser; ou seja quando eu não estiver aqui, você estará livre para fazer o que desejar."_

Angela se lembra de como era quando ela se mudou para aquele quarto. Eram noites tranqüilas, mas ela se perguntava até quando seria isso, e o que ele ganharia em troca de ser tão bom para ela. Os dias se passavam e ela começou a sentir saudade de algo que sempre gostara de fazer: tocar piano; mas sempre se forçava a esquecer, já que não teria onde tocar. Oito meses se passaram até que a estação chuvosa chegasse em Moscou, e junto dela, os raios e os trovões.

"_Pela noite, raios começavam a cair e um medo terrível começou a se apoderar da Christopher, que começava a tremer em sua cama. Ela pensava em como iria conseguir dormir, mas não encontrava nenhuma solução. A cada trovão, a cada raio, Angela se colocava debaixo do cobertor, parecendo uma massa disforme de pano. Mas sempre continuava a tremer. Ela não sabia o que fazer, possuía um medo terrível e antigo dos trovões e raios. Tremendo não só pelo medo que possuía deles (raios e trovões) mas da reação que seu dono teria, ela saiu de seu quarto e foi com muito esforço, foi para onde estava o kai._

_- Senhor... – falava baixinho a Christopher enquanto balançava o seu dono – Senhor Hiwatari..._

_- Hump... – disse o garoto enquanto se remexia na cama._

_- senhor Hiwatari... Por favor acorde! – Dizia balançando-o de leve, mas o suficiente para despertá-lo._

_- Huuum... – Disse o Hiwatari enquanto abria os olhos – Você Angela? O que quer? É algum problema? – Disse o garoto que sentara na cama._

_Um raio cai bem perto da janela do Hiwatari e a garota no impulso o abraça._

_- D-desculpe senhor Hiwatari, ma-mas eu... - Trovão - ... AIII... Eu te-tenho medo d-de trovão! – Raio – AAAAIII... E de-de ra-raio! – Dizia a garota enquanto chorava abraçada ao Hiwatari confuso._

_O garoto tinha uma expressão confusa e assustada em seu rosto._

_- Mas o que?... – O garoto não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois um raio havia caído lá fora neste momento._

_- AAAIIII... – Gritava a garota enquanto chorava e se abraçava mais forte com o bicolor._

_- Humpf! Volte para sua cama, é algo inútil ter medo de algo ao qual está segura. – O bicolor não conseguia entender o que era medo irracional, o que era medo infantil._

_- Eu s-sei senhor ma-mas na-não consigo parar de-de ter medo!_

_- Angela calma – O bicolor deu um suspiro, pois isso iria dar trabalho – Olha, trovões são só barulho, e barulho que estão a quilômetros de distância daqui! – Dizia o garoto para tentar acalmar a Christopher, mas sem obter nenhum sucesso. – E os raios estão lá fora, não vão poder atingir você enquanto estiver aqui dentro._

_- Mas me dão medo! – Disse a garota enquanto chorava – Deixa eu dormir aqui hoje senhor Hiwatari, por favor! – Trovão – Aaaiii!_

_- Angela – Ele já estava incomodado com ela abraçando-o - Volte para o seu quarto, não tem porque ter medo, isso é burrice._

_- Se-senhor Hiwatari, eu não consi-consigo sa-sair daqui, por favor na-não me man-mande embo-bora! –Disse a garota chorando e se abraçando com o russo._

_- Hunf... – Foi apenas o que disse o Hiwatari enquanto voltava a se deitar._

_A garota não falou nada, estava ocupada demais chorando, nos braços do rabugento. Por fim, ela se deitou, ao lado de seu dono._

_Sem perceber, o garoto passou o braço na cintura da Christopher;talvez para acalmá-la, talvez para protegê-la, não sei ao certo, a única coisa que sei é que essa aproximação exacerbada causará problemas." _

_A mão do Hiwatari estava na barriga da Christopher, e ele não estava querendo fazer nada, ele apenas queria ter certeza de que ela estava quente, sem frio, só isso. De modo algum ele queria passar a mão naquela barriga só por prazer, de modo algum. Inclusive foi o que fez, passou a mão pela barriga branca como a neve da garota, não que ele tenha olhado, claro que não, ele é Kai Hiwatari e Kai Hiwatari não olha apenas... Observa! E foi justamente o que ele fez, ele observou os lábios da garota, tão vermelhos... Ele tentou olhar para o outro lado, mas seu braço rente ao corpo da garota não o-deixava fazê-lo. Um suspiro (não de frustração, de modo algum (!), pois Kai Hiwatari jamais se frustra, apenas se cansa!) saiu da boca do russo. Ele fechou os olhos. Mas o cheiro suave de lírios da garota havia entrado em suas narinas, o fazendo abrir os olhos novamente. Não que ele tivesse gostado, de modo algum, ele apenas inspirou umas três vezes mais nos cabelos encaracolados da garota para ver se... Para __**observar**__ se... Se esse cheiro... Horrível, é horrível (!), era dela... É! É isso!... Fechou os olhos novamente, mas ao se remexer, a Christopher acabou por colocar a mão do bicolor em uma situação constrangedora. Não que ele quisesse deixar a mão ali, de modo algum ele apenas não percebeu, que a mão dele estava lá, no seio dela, só isso, ele não havia percebido... Não que ele tivesse vontade de apertar, de modo algum, ele não era como o avô de modo algum, ele apenas queria ter certeza de como eles eram, se eram macios, se eram durinhos, ou se eram os dois... Por isso, só por isso, por esse teor... Científico (é isso, científico!) ele apertou, de leve, o seio da garota que estava de baixo de sua mão. Angela abriu os olhos, olhou para seus seios e viu que o causador do aperto que sentira em seu seio era a mão do seu dono. Ela apenas se virou para encará-lo. Mas no impulso de não querer encará-la, o Hiwatari a beijou._

"_...Quando o frio vêm nos aquecer o coração_

_Quando a noite faz nascer a escuridão_

_E a dor revela a mais esplendida emoção_

_O amor..."_

_Uma exaustão lânguida e gostosa a dominava, a satisfação exposta nos lábios trêmulos. Moveu as pernas e sentiu as cobertas ásperas e pesadas em seu corpo que no momento cobria o dele, o qual permanecia imóvel, apenas olhando o teto. Seus dedos tamborilavam o peitoral dele numa carícia suave. Os dedos dele estavam a mexer os cabelos cacheados da garota, que agora se tornara mulher._

Angela se lembra que dês desta noite, tudo se tornou diferente. Kai lhe chamava todas as noites para fazerem amor e ela passou a ter poderes que antes não tinha na mansão.

_- senhor Hiwatari... – foi o que disse a garota que se encontrava deitada no tórax do bicolor._

_- Hum... – disse o garoto que estava a enrolar-lhe a ponta dos cabelos._

_- Aqui tem um piano?_

_- Hum? – foi o som que saiu da boca do Hiwatari antes deste olhar para ela,com um arquear de sobrancelha – pra que você quer um piano?_

_- para tocar... – disse enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos estranhos a fim de encará-los para mostrar-lhes que era apenas um pedido, e não uma ironia._

_- tem... – foi o que disse por fim, após desviar o olhar e voltar a olhar o teto._

Desde então ela toca todos os dias, naquela mesma hora. Às vezes ele ia observá-la tocar, e sempre se fascinara pensando em como aquele ser frágil é tão diferente dele, em como foge aos seus padrões de perfeição e mesmo assim para ele, ela continuava a ser... Perfeita. Ele gostava de observar em como ela era quando estava ao piano: em sua pele quando o sol passava pelas cortinas brancas e suavemente iluminava-a; em seus cabelos encaracolados que mexiam harmoniosamente com o vento que batia nas cortinas das grandes janelas daquele salão; em seu sorriso por estar tocando...

...

Olá crianças, espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo! Essa não é a minha primeira fic mas é uma das que eu tenho certeza de que escreverei até o fim.

Bom... Façam uma escritora feliz e dêem GO! Bai-bai – pra quem não sabe é tchauzinho em japonês!

Sara Jaganshi


	3. Capítulo Segundo

Um Último Inverno

-Capítulo Segundo: A descoberta-

Assim que as notas do piano se cessaram anunciando o termino da sonata, Angela ouve batidas na porta e logo em seguida um girar de maçaneta causado pela mão do ruivo Ivanov.

- senhorita Christopher, o carro já está pronto como havia pedido.

- ah sim claro! Obrigada Ivanov, descerei agora mesmo. ^_^

No decorrer dos dias as saídas misteriosas da inglesa se repetem e ninguém se atreve a perguntar-lhe aonde ia. Essa notícia, como não poderia ser diferente, não escapou aos ouvidos do bicolor...

Pela noite, após o queimar dos lençóis kai resolve ser "delicado e sutil" com suas palavras:

- Aonde você tem ido quase todos os dias? - pergunta o Hiwatari logo depois do silêncio constrangedor e habitual que sempre se instala no quarto após o amor que faziam.

- Ao médico. – disse a garota sem sequer pensar.

- está doente? – disse o garoto enquanto a encarava com o seu habitual arquear de sobrançelha.

- Não, na verdade o médico disse que estou ótima, que minha saúde nunca foi melhor e que o que sinto é só uma fase. ^_^

- hum...

Algum tempo depois, em certa noite...

- kai... – falou a garota enquanto fazia círculos no tórax do rapaz com a ponta dos dedos.

- ... – ele apenas a olha demonstrando que está prestando atenção.

- Você soube que nasceu o filho de seu amigo, o Sr. kinomya?

- ele não é meu amigo, e sim, eu soube...

- Ele deve estar muito feliz...

- Eu não ficaria; crianças são irritantes...

Uma lágrima caíra dos olhos castanhos da Christopher que se limitou a deixar cair apenas esta.

Dias se passam, e apenas o calendário fixo na agenda eletrônica do Hiwatari anuncia que o dia dois de maio chegara e com ele, segundo as leis do reino Unido, a maioridade da inglesa.

Olhos castanhos se abrem estranhamente cedo esta manhã.

Angela se levanta põe o robe preto que possuía as iniciais K.H. , e se senta na varanda do quarto, afim de observar o bicolor treinar Beyblade. As mãos da inglesa vão até seu ventre e lágrimas escorrem sobre sua face.

Ela agora tinha certeza de que não mais pertence a este lugar, nem ela; nem seu filho.

...

No banco, uma atendente simpática lhe informara que agora que ela tinha vinte anos podia sim, pegar o dinheiro que estava congelado em sua conta, e as casas que seus pais haviam deixado aos cuidados do Real Banco do Reino Unido.

Não era muito, o que tinha de herança, mas era o suficiente para se estabelecer por alguns meses, em qualquer das duas casas que agora possuía.

Não sabia aonde iria morar, se em Londres que conhecia tão bem, ou se na desconhecida cidadezinha natal de sua mãe.

Achou que, seria melhor para a saúde de seu bebê, se ficasse longe de toda a fumaça e preconceito hipócrita de Londres.

Angela colocou a mão sobre seu abdômen - Japão, aí vamos nós! – falou a inglesa de cabelos loiro-claros, que falava baixinho como se falasse apenas para si e para a criança que carregava em seu útero.

Angela fazia suas malas. Ela queria muito ficar, mas ele nunca havia mencionado que queria algo mais com ela. Nem sabia se aquilo tudo que viveram podia ser chamado de relação. Sua mente estava confusa, seu coração estava dolorido e a única coisa a qual seu coração e sua mente concordavam é que queria aquela criança, queria protegê-la de qualquer mal que pudesse acontecer a ela, qualquer mal. Cujo causador for seu pai ou não.

Kai treinava concentrado em árvores nas redondezas da mansão, quando uma empregada veio interromper-lhe:

- Senhor, Hiwatari...

- Hum... – Disse o garoto enquanto continuava a socar a árvore que já possuíra diversas marcas de punho.

- A senhorita Christopher está fazendo as malas...

- Quê? – disse o Hiwatari enquanto dava um último murro na árvore, que fez com que um bando de pássaros voasse de suas árvores.

...

Enquanto andava em direção a mansão Hiwatari, pensava no que podia ter acontecido para ela arrumar as malas. Talvez uma discurção com algum empregado, talvez com o Ivanov ou com o Bóris.

...

Ao fazer menção de girar a maçaneta, olhou ainda mais uma vez para o quarto daquele que a fazia tanto sofrer com seu silêncio, com sua aparente indiferença, com seu aparente desprezo ou falta de interesse por ela. Pousando sua mão sobre a maçaneta ornamentada, girou-a devagar, como se forçasse a si mesma a fazer aquilo; como se quisesse aumentar o tempo perdido naquele ato; como se talvez ela acordasse deste pesadelo; como se toda sua dor fosse acabar em poucos instantes; como se quisesse dar-se tempo para convencer seu coração de que aquilo era o melhor a fazer sob aquelas circunstâncias.

...

Ela não podia estar fazendo isso certo? Ela é sua, lhe pertence, portanto ela não podia estar fazendo isso por vontade própria. Alguém a mandara embora, mas quem? Voltaire? Não... Ele não iria jogar fora a única prova da masculinidade de seu único neto... Quem? Talvez o mordomo James, ao qual fazia questão de deixar claro sua aversão pela garota? Se não quem?...

Ele passa pela porta da cozinha e quando está indo em direção a sala para subir as escadas:

- Angela? – Disse no seu habitual tom frio e calmo – O que está fazendo?

- Indo embora... – Disse num sorriso forçado. ^_^

- Você não pode ir embora. – Disse o Hiwatari em sua costumeira seriedade e aparente indiferença – Você... – Ele deu um suspiro, pois nunca pensou precisar deste argumento – Me pertence!

- Talvez eu pertencesse, mas como hoje eu faço vinte anos eu posso...

O Hiwatari interrompeu a garota:

- Hoje é seu aniversário? – O Hiwatari então percebeu que em todos esses quatro anos, Angela nunca deixara de lhe dar se quer um presente, enquanto ele, nunca lhe lembrou da sua data de aniversário, na verdade nunca teve interesse em perguntar-lhe, nunca julgou importante, essa é a primeira vez que ele se lembrara de que ela possuía um aniversário.

- É! ^_^ - Disse ela simplesmente, com sua habitual cara de anjo.

- Hum...

- Bem, - Disse ela enquanto tentava carregar/arrastar sua mala – Eu vou pra minha casa agora! ^_^

- Casa? – Perguntou o garoto que de fato possuía uma cara de confuso. – Você disse que não tinha casa.

- Não, eu disse que não tinha pra onde ir; na verdade senhor Hiwatari, com minha maioridade agora posso pegar minha herança, e nela inclui duas casas. – Disse a loirinha que sentia uma lágrima se formar em seu olho direito.

- Mas... – o garoto realmente parecia estar confuso. – Você quer ir embora?

- Não. – Disse enquanto deixava a lágrima formada cair em sua face e escorregar até seu queixo. – Mas preciso.

- Por quê? – disse enquanto seu maxilar se enrijecia.

-... Pergunte a si mesmo e talvez consiga encontrar a resposta! – Disse agora não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer-lhe pela face.

- Quer dizer que você só se deitava comigo porque não tinha escolha? – Disse sentindo uma lágrima correr pela sua face.

- NÃO! – gritou a Christopher descontrolada. – CLARO QUE NÃO!

Seu choro não a permitiu mais que falasse. Ele apenas a olhava com desprezo e retrucou:

- PORQUE ENTÃO? DIGA! – Gritou o Hiwatari, suas palavras estavam cheias de amargura e ira. – PORQUE ENTÃO VOCÊ SE DEITOU COMIGO POR ESSES QUATRO ANOS ANGELA?

- POR QUE EU TE AMAVA KAI! ASSIM COMO AINDA TE AMO! – Dizia a garota entre lágrimas.

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO EMBORA AGORA? – Perguntou o russo descrente da afirmativa.

- POR QUE **VOCÊ** - Angela deu ênfase a esta palavra – NÃO ME AMA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É O AMOR, PORQUE VOCÊ É INCAPAZ DE AMAR ALGUÉM KAI! VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COM NINGUÉM QUE NÃO SEJA VOCÊ MESMO! – Lágrimas caíam dos orbes castanhos da garota.

Havia surpresa nos olhos do Hiwatari com esta afirmativa. De fato ele nunca havia pensado no que realmente sentia pela garota, ele apenas seguia o que seus instintos lhe diziam, apenas tinha ela como mulher, como instrumento de prazer, jamais a havia imaginado de outro modo.

Ele estava lá, parado, esta afirmativa fora um choque para ele. Seus orbes estavam parados, sua mente estava confusa e seu corpo inerte.

...

A Christopher deu por encerada a conversa e saiu deixando a mala na escada, levava nos braços apenas uma fênix azul de pelúcia, muito surrada, que lhe foi dada por sua mãe antes desta morrer. Em seguida o motorista do taxi que a esperava lá fora adentrou o recinto e buscou a mala. O taxi partiu, deixando para trás um Hiwatari confuso e levando consigo uma Christopher magoada.

...

Alguns minutos após, o Hiwatari apenas deixou-se cair de joelhos, absorto em seus pensamentos confusos.

...

Terminei mais um capítulo! Por favor, críticos e comentaristas dêem GO ali em baixo e façam uma escritora feliz!

Ah, e quem quiser me adicionar no MSN, é sara(onderlaine)e(onderlaine)ayron(onderlaine)kon(arroba); ok?

Bai-bai crianças!

Sara Jaganshi


	4. Capítulo Terceiro

Beyblade não me pertence... Ainda!

esse cap não foi betado por isso... Desculpem os errinhos, pessoal!

Um Último Inverno

-Capítulo Terceiro: simplesmente Fênix-

Um sorriso se estabeleceu naquele lindo rosto de menina, cuja vivacidade da juventude parecia jamais querer fugir-lhe.

- Essa casa é linda mamãe! – disse a menina, que com seus belos orbes castanhos olhava o céu, antes de abrir a porta a sua frente.

.0.0

- kai! – disse o ruivo batendo na porta do Hiwatari.

- Hum... Entre Ivanov. – disse o bicolor que estava na varanda de seu quarto, olhando a neve cair.

- Com sua licença senhor! – disse o ruivo ao entrar.

- Ela me disse uma vez... – disse ao ruivo sem tirar os olhos da neve.

O ruivo nada disse.

-... Que acha lindo o cair da neve.

- Desculpe se me intrometo senhor.

- Pode falar Ivanov; você é a pessoa que mais chega perto de um amigo pra mim.

- Então, como amigo, falarei de igual para igual e com sinceridade.

- fale.

- você a ama?

- defina Amor.

O ruivo suspirou fundo.

- kai, o que você sente ao olhar nos olhos dela?

-... – o garoto parece pensar e após alguns minutos reponde – Paz.

- O que você sente agora que ela está longe?

-... – o garoto parece pensar outra vez, e como da última pergunta demorou segundos até ter uma resposta concreta – vazio.

- O que você sabe sobre ela?

-... – o garoto parecia confuso – Tudo... Nada.

O ruivo sorriu.

- bem vindo ao mundo das mulheres...

- hum? – o Hiwatari o olhou com um olhar, de fato, confuso.

O ruivo com um sorriso de canto de boca, apenas balançou a cabeça um pouco, em sinal de negativa, enquanto olhava para baixo; mas logo após olhou novamente, com aqueles orbes friamente azuis para os olhos do Hiwatari.

- Quando algo parece querer atingi-la, o que você faz?

- A protejo... Acho. – disse o Hiwatari olhando para baixo, tentando, se esforçando para responder com sinceridade e principalmente, com a clareza que sua mente, nestes dias, em especial neste momento, não possuía.

- O que você sentiu quando o Bóris corria atrás dela?

- não sei. - Disse o Hiwatari olhando para o lado.

- O que você sentia Kai? – disse o ruivo num tom pouco mais alto, numa voz pouco mais áspera.

Os músculos dos maxilares do bicolor se contraíram – ciúmes. – disse o Hiwatari entre dentes, e bem baixo.

O ruivo sorriu novamente.

- O que você quer agora?

- tê-la novamente.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Então, o que você está disposto a fazer por ela?

- tudo.

O ruivo que possuía seu fiel sorriso discreto no canto da boca, olhou diretamente nos olhos do Hiwatari.

- Isso Hiwatari, é o que meros mortais como nós, seres humanos, definimos por amor.

O bicolor apenas olhou novamente para a janela, absorto em seus pensamentos confusos sobre seu coração vazio. O ruivo já se levantara de sua cadeira e ia em direção a porta quando ouviu o capitão de seu antigo time lhe chamar mais uma vez.

- Ivanov...

Este apenas o olhou de canto de olho sem se virar ou sem tirar a mão da maçaneta.

O garoto estava intrigado e confuso –... Disseram-me uma vez que o amor não dói, que ele é uma sensação boa.

- E é... Quando não se faz nada de errado para feri-lo.

Ouve-se uma porta abrir e fechar e o Hiwatari teve a certeza de estar novamente sozinho no cômodo.

.0.0

- você não pode ir e deixar a faculdade agora! – gritava Souchirou Hiwatari ao neto que entrava no carro. – é contra as regras, você pode perder o período e atrasar sua formatura kai!

O garoto apenas entra na Hilux preta que estava parada na frente da porta da mansão Hiwatari.

- você não está pensando no seu futuro, se completar os estudos agora, poderá entrar para as forças especiais de moscou dentro de um ano.

- eu não preciso de um emprego no exército "vovô"; - ele sabia que este vovô sempre irritava Souchirou. – eu sou egoísta, estudado e rico o bastante para me dar ao luxo de viver da administração da minha herança, e não me importo em atrasar em seis meses a minha formatura! – kai apenas fecha a janela da porta de seu carro. – pode ir Piotr! – foi o que disse apenas.

Entrando no aeroporto, foi fazer imediatamente o cheking para sua passagem e a do Ivanov.

- você tem certeza de que ela foi para o Japão?

- tanto quanto você, de que o kinomya vai ir te apresentar o Makoto, assim que souber que você está de volta ao Japão.

Um avião pousa em Tókio.

...

Um carro para em frente a uma mansão a qual parecia estar sendo usada por alguém, se não fosse pela pouca poeira do local.

- tem certeza de que ninguém esteve morando aí enquanto eu estive fora?

- tenho sim senhor, ela estava sendo cuidada pelos empregados que vêem limpá-la a cada semestre.

- hum...

Kai abre a porta da sua casa. Lembranças lhe vêem aos olhos. Seu maxilar se contrai e uma única gota escorre pela sua face, demonstrando mais uma vez que há um coração dentro daquele que chamam de frio, naquele que ironicamente, é o senhor do Dranzer.

.o.o.o.o.o.

A casa possuía três quartos, uma cozinha agradável que possuía uma porta para o quintal, uma sala espaçosa a qual possuía lareira, e quatro banheiros, um do lado de fora e um em cada quarto. A primeira coisa que fez após, uma faxina caprichada, foi desmontar o quarto de hóspedes que era o mais próximo do que fora de sua mãe e que agora era seu.

Vendo o movimento que tinha na casa ao lado, Takao foi, com o Makoto no colo, ver os novos vizinhos.

Ouvem-se batidas na porta.

"Quem será?" pensou a Christopher antes de abrir a porta e se deparar com um rapaz de uns vinte anos com uma criança no colo. Sua surpresa foi enorme ao reconhecer um dos cinco rapazes da foto de cabeceira do Hiwatari com quem dormira.

- Senhor Kinomya? – perguntou a garota surpresa.

- Sim. Ah, você se lembra que eu já fui campeão mundial de Beyblade não?

- Claro! – respondeu a garota com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, sou seu novo vizinho, eu e o Makoto, esse garotão aqui! – disse o rapaz entusiasmado com a possibilidade de mostrar seu filho a mais alguém.

- Que bom, porque não entra? Estava pintando o quarto do gou mas tem café fresquinho na garrafa!

- claro, - disse o rapaz já entrando na casa – eu adoraria café! Tem bolinhos pra acompanhar?

- claro que tem! bom, eu vou só tirar esse pano da cabeça – disse enquanto tirava luvas com tinta das mãos – e lavar as mãos que já venho te servir o café!

A garota voltou em poucos instantes para servir o rapaz. Quando ela estava colocando os bolinhos na mesa de centro que estava na sala, batidas na porta são ouvidas.

- um momento senhor kinomya, vou atender a porta! – disse enquanto se levantava e ia atender a pessoa que esperava impaciente do outro lado da porta. – sim? Disse a loirinha com um sorriso no rosto e com um leve franzir na testa.

- oi, me chamo Hiromi kinomya e acho que meu marido abelhudo está ai com o meu filho. – disse a garota de cabelos castanhos.

Uma gota se instalara na cabeça da inglesa que estava de macacão jeans.

- ah, sim eles estão aqui, porque não entra e toma um café conosco? – disse enquanto abria mais a porta e ficava de lado para a outra passar.

- claro! - disse Hiromi com um sorriso no rosto.

- vou buscar biscoitos e mais bolinhos, já volto!

Da cozinha podia se ouvir Hiromi brigando com o marido.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"Idiota!" era o que sua mente dizia apenas, enquanto seus olhos olhavam a fina chuva da janela.

Batidas são ouvidas na porta. Ele sabia que o autor do ato era o único ruivo a que poderia chamar de amigo.

- entre. – foi o que saio de sua boca.

- tente não quebrar mais nada está bem? – disse deixando algumas empregadas entrarem para limpar o quarto do Hiwatari. A não pela cama, tudo no luxuoso quarto estava destruído. Até o guarda roupa, possuía suas portas quebradas.

Os olhos vermelhos do rapaz sequer desviaram da janela. Ouviu o ruivo, mas não deu muita importância.

- Você tem noção de que o culpado disso tudo foi você não tem? – disse levando uma bandeja até o bicolor. – tome; coma.

O olhar recebido pelo dono do wolborg não foi amigável.

- sabe que na tenho medo dessa sua cara feia.

- vai pro inferno Ivanov. – disse enquanto voltava seus olhos para a janela de seu quarto.

- que boca mais suja! – disse balançando a cabeça para os lados, como quem está repreendendo uma criança birrenta. – desse jeito não vou te dar o endereço que encontrei!

Um olhar inquisidor se instala na fronte do Hiwatari. – o que você está insinuando Ivanov?- disse o bicolor tentando (N/A: sim, apenas tentando, porque na verdade ele não conseguiu enganar ninguém! XD) soar desinteressado.

- Ora, que eu consegui o endereço da Angela aqui no Japão. – disse com uma expressão sorridente em sua face; o cinismo e a zombaria inocente presente em cada palavra dita pelo ruivo.

- Você está blefando. – disse com o tom desconfiado, instigando o outro a provar a veracidade da afirmativa.

- tem certeza?

.o.o.o.o.o.

- então quer dizer que esta casa é sua? – perguntou a kinomya para a inglesa.

- Sim! como disse essa casa era da minha mãe, que me deixou como herança!

- E como ela sempre era alugada? – perguntou Takao.

- Porque o banco cuidava disso pra mim! E o dinheiro ia todo pra minha conta!

- Ah, claro! – disse Hiromi meigamente – que bom, que se mudou pra cá, é a primeira vizinha aparentemente boa que temos em três anos, não é Takao?

.o.o.o.o.o.

Um jovem de seus vinte anos, com grandes botas pretas e uma capa azul-escura se postava de frente daquela loja de jóias.

Uma vendedora logo se colocou a sua frente, o reconheceu de imediato.

- posso ajudá-lo senhor Hiwatari? – disse sorridentemente.

- que seja. – disse adentrando no recinto, com toda a imperiosidade do que era: um Hiwatari.

.o.o.o.o.o.

- Acho que só falta aquela parte Takao! – disse a pianista para o Kinomiya que montava um berço.

- É! Só falta aquela ali pra pregar! O resto que veio são só enfeites para o berço! – disse o garoto mostrando estrelas azuis de madeira.

- Seria pedir muito se você as pregasse pra mim? – disse a garota.

- Claro que não! São menos pratos que eu lavo em casa! – XD

- Obrigado! – disse enquanto colava na parede branca ursinhos com macacãozinhos azul-claros.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Vários eram os mostruários colocados na mesa onde ele estava. Se o ruivo estivesse a ver esta cena, certamente riria. Kai sempre disse que não era bom em escolher roupas e jóias, mas não era o que estava demonstrando no momento. Seu perfeccionismo e seu amor pela pianista estavam a fazer com que a vendedora que lhe atendera, se arrependesse de tê-lo feito.

- que tal este? – disse enquanto lhe mostrava um anel com grandes pedras em sua frente.

- não combina com ela. – disse pegando outro e avaliando – nem este. – virou-se para a atendente, lhe dando aparentemente, alguma atenção. – O que você tem com safiras?

Orbes castanhos observam o céu estrelado, enquanto mãos finas e pálidas acariciam um ventre levemente arredondado. Um chute.

- eu sei gou; também as acho lindas.

Um doce sorriso se instala na face angelical da meiga e gentil pianista inglesa.

Mais chutes.

Uma lágrima... Mais uma... E outra... Um choro leve e silencioso percorre a noite estrelada de Akebonosho, entre chutes incessantes de um pequeno Hiwatari, ainda no ventre de sua mãe.

Orbes vermelhos se abrem, um sol morno e gentil se apoderava do quarto do rapaz.

Ele olha para os lados.

- hunf... – foi o som desaforado que saiu da boca do Hiwatari ao constatar em mais uma manhã, que certa pianista não estava a lhe abraçar como sempre fazia. Inconscientemente irritou-se. Tinha se acostumado ao cheiro inebriante e ao mesmo tempo suave que a mulher exalava. _"... lírios..."_ foi o pensamento irritado do Hiwatari antes deste se levantar. _"irritante cheiro de Lírios..."_. E foi para debaixo do chuveiro gélido, pensado no irritante e viciante cheiro de Lírios da inglesa.

Estava num clima que não era o seu; estava dormindo numa cama que não era a sua; não sentia o perfume de sua inglesinha; e não possuía mais uma cintura fina e delicada para ser abraçada a noite.

Definitivamente não era o seu dia.

Terminou de trocar-se.

"_que coisa irritante..."_ dizia enquanto olhava suas olheiras no espelho do corredor.

Os passos ecoaram pelos silenciosos corredores daquela mansão.

Angela andava por entre as ruas de Akebonosho. Entrava e saía, de loja em loja, procurando por emprego. Um suspiro. _"Eu não deveria ficar tão surpresa assim, não sei fazer nada mesmo..."_. Um sino toca do alto de uma porta, anunciando a entrada da inglesa, a qual mais uma vez procura por um ofício.

Uma respiração ofegante ecoa pelo Dojo de treinamento da mansão Hiwatari. Pequenos barulhos ajudam a comporá melodia cansada do local.

- não é tão difícil assim, e você sabe disso!

- do que está falando fósforo? – perguntou o bicolor sem camisa que treinava artes marciais ate o presente instante.

- Que não é tão difícil assim, Pernalonga! – disse com um enorme e sínico sorriso.

- Continuo sem entender onde está querendo chegar fósforo, e não me chame de Pernalonga. Esse apelido Baka que o Bóris me deu é irritante! – disse sem demonstrar emoção na voz.

- Bom, eu também acho que o Boris tem péssimo gosto para colocar apelidos – disse o ruivo cosando de leve à cabeça com cara de inocente, como se estivesse pensando (N/A: nhaaaaaa ele tava pensando no apelido de fósforo que o Bóris lhe deu. N/A²: nhaaaaa ele fica lindo pensativo...¬) – mas que posso fazer, combina com a sua "personalidade"! – o sorriso sínico voltando a tomar conta de sua face.

- Vai pra merda Ivanov! – disse voltando a treinar.

"_Incrível... ele conseguiu me desviar do assunto..."_ - pensou apenas, enquanto observava o herdeiro Hiwatari treinar.

O pé direito da inglesa foi o primeiro a entrar naquela sala.

- desculpe incomodá-lo. – disse olhando para o senhor atrás da mesa de diretor.

- Não há problema algum. – sua mão mostrando à cadeira a frente de sua mesa – sente-se!

Um sorriso discreto instalou-se na face pálida da inglesa.

- Arigatou.

- então... Que bons ventos trazem uma moça tão jovem e bonita a essa pequena escola?- disse o diretor com um sorriso inocente na face.

Orbes castanhos observam o mar. Seus pés são molhados pela água fria da praia ensolarada a qual se encontrava.

Uma lágrima escorre pelo lindo e delicado rosto da Christopher. Esta, como os olhos fechados, apenas sorri alegremente, enquanto abre os braços e começa a girar livremente pela areia; sua face voltada para o infinito céu azulado e postado em cima de si.

Um telefone toca.

Kai arqueia a sobrancelha ao olhar para o aparelho situado a mesa de seu escritório.

- Kai Hiwatari. – disse ao atendê-lo.

- Takao Kinomya. KAI! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Você realmente está na cidade. – disse o rapaz estridentemente do outro lado da linha.

- Ah, é você.

- Nossa, até parece que não ficou feliz em me ouvir... – disse o Kinomya fingindo ficar ofendido.

- é por que não fiquei. – disse apenas.

- eu também te amo Kai! Nossa que coisa mais gay que eu acabei de dizer...

Um suspiro.

- também acho.

- Kai, eu estou indo para aí ok? Vou te apresentar o Makoto.

O barulho de um bule de chá sendo fervido é ouvido.

- acho que já ficou bom...

- é.

A inglesa coloca chá em duas xícaras. Uma vai para a mão da Kinomya.

- então Angela, conte-me. Como foi? – disse antes de levar aos lábios a borda da xícara, para assoprá-la.

- Consegui emprego na sua antiga escola, Hiromi. – disse com um sorriso. – como professora de música.

- Por que você voltou? – perguntou ao amigo, enquanto olhava para o filho que brincava com os pés no carrinho; sua expressão a de um Takao amadurecido, que poucos tinham consciência da existência.

Um suspiro cansado vindo do russo.

- não te interessa.

- foi por causa daquela inglesa?

O Hiwatari o olha pelo canto dos olhos.

-...

Pássaros cantam.

Dedos compridos passam com grande destreza pelos teclados do piano.

Notas melodiosas e confortantes saem do instrumento. A inglesa que tocava estava absorta em seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos.

O som toma intensidade de acordo com as lembranças da garota.

Nota por nota, tom por tom... Era assim que a inglesa tocava, colocando vivacidade e sentimento em cada nota como se fosse a ultima, como se cada som daquele piano lhe trouxesse uma lembrança, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, como se a vida de seu filho dependesse disso, com se cada parte, cada estrofe, cada refrão, lhe trouxesse um sentimento antigo, confuso e guardado dentro do peito.

"Kai..." – Foi a única palavra que ecoava na cabeça da pianista, enquanto esta recitava "Fênix" ao piano.

Olá Otakus de plantão!

Espero que tenham gostado! Dêem GO ali em baixo e me deixem bastante feliz!

Até a próxima fic, crianças sardentas!

Ah, a propósito, para quem gosta de fic com o nosso querido rabugento Kaisito Hiwatari, eu recomendo a fic A fênix de gelo de minha autoria, que é ótima! Bai-bai

Sara Jaganshi


	5. Capítulo Quarto

- Capítulo Último : Títulos são desnecessários diante da verdade – Parte I -

O cômodo silencioso foi invadido pelo som seco que o copo de vidro fizera ao chocar-se com a mesa de mármore. Kai bebia um pouco de vodka; a garrafa ao seu lado demonstrava que ele não havia bebido mais do que duas pequenas doses. Ainda não sabia, não conseguia entender o que tinha feito de errado. Ela era sua mulher, não era? O que ela queria mais? Ele já tinha lhe oferecido tudo que uma mulher precisa. Tinha feito uma conta e cartões de crédito especialmente para ela, mas ela nunca os usara. Ele comparecia todas as noites para ela, e sempre deixou bem claro a todo e qualquer um que quisesse ouvir que ela era dele, e que ele não via interesse em nenhuma mulher que não ela. Sempre a ouvia a noite, e só dormia após ela ter adormecido. Mas então... Por que ela fora embora? Por que o deixara, o que fizera de errado? Ele pensava, mas não encontrava resposta. Ele devia perguntar a si mesmo, foi o que ela disse na única briga que tiveram. Foi o que ela disse pouco antes de partir de sua vida. Ele ainda podia ouvir os gritos que ecoaram pela mansão naquele dia...

"_- PORQUE ENTÃO? DIGA! – Gritou o Hiwatari, suas palavras estavam cheias de amargura e ira. – PORQUE ENTÃO VOCÊ SE DEITOU COMIGO POR ESSES QUATRO ANOS ANGELA? _

_- POR QUE EU TE AMAVA KAI! ASSIM COMO AINDA TE AMO! – Dizia a garota entre lágrimas._

_- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO EMBORA AGORA? – Perguntou o russo descrente da afirmativa. _

_- POR QUE __**VOCÊ**__ - Angela deu ênfase a esta palavra – NÃO ME AMA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É O AMOR, PORQUE VOCÊ É INCAPAZ DE AMAR ALGUÉM KAI! VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COM NINGUÉM QUE NÃO SEJA VOCÊ MESMO!"_

Isso não era verdade... Ivanov havia lhe dito que tudo que ele sentia era amor! Como ela não conseguia ver isso? Como ela não conseguia ver que seu coração pulsava, que seu corpo tremia, que sua mente se entorpecia com o simples feito dela o tocar? Como ela não conseguia ver que ele jamais deu valor à outra mulher que não ela? Por que ela não vinha atrás dele...?

FLASH-BACK

- É por causa da pianista inglesa, não é?

- ...

O japonês estava confuso. A expressão pensativa e os lábios retorcidos em um pequeno bico, de modo a dar-lhe um ar levemente infantil. Kai Hiwatari se calara diante de uma pergunta pessoal, e isso era estranho diante da personalidade rabugenta do amigo. Até onde sabia, Angela era o nome de uma empregada da mansão Hiwatari russa que se envolvera com o bicolor, sendo depois promovida à "namorada". Sabia também – por intermédio do ruivo – que a mulher era uma adoradora célebre das artes musicais, principalmente em relação ao piano, pois era ótima pianista.

Foi aí que se lembrou que sua vizinha lecionava música na escola do município e que muitas noites tocava Mozart em seu piano, logo após o jantar. Sabia que era Mozart por causa de Hiromi, que achava ótimo e "chique" estar "educando os ouvidos de seu filho". Isso batia com a descrição dada pelo ruivo. Ela própria tinha dito que era inglesa, o que aumentava ainda mais as "coincidências"... Outro fato inegável era que a semana em que ela se mudou coincidia com a volta do bicolor rabugento. Então isso significava que...

Bingo! Ela é a amante do Kai!

Sua cabeça doía. Tinha pensado demais.

- ...

- ...

- Kai... – Um sorriso começava a nascer nos lábios do japonês, um sorriso que poucos segundos depois se mostrou totalmente extravagante.

O bicolor não respondeu. Apenas o olhou de canto, mostrando que estava prestando atenção.

- Acho que conheço a sua "garota"...

- Hn? – Foi o som que saiu da boca do bicolor, enquanto encarava o japonês com sua sobrancelha esquerda levantada.

FIM DO FLASH-BACK

"Droga!" Seu copo havia esvaziado novamente. Não iria beber mais. Não era burro ao ponto de achar que a bebida resolveria alguma coisa; e ainda tinha que ir à empresa da sua família em Tóquio, e depois ao Dojo Kinomiya. Batidas na porta ecoam no cômodo.

- Entre Ivanov! – Disse displicente.

A porta se abriu. A mão do ruivo, de fato, fora a responsável pelo giro da maçaneta.

- Nove horas, Kai. Hora de enfrentar os velhos chatos do conselho administrativo.

- Hn... Que seja. – Disse o bicolor erguendo-se da cadeira e saindo do recinto.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Ruas e mais ruas. Como o Japão havia mudado durante esses cinco anos...

"_- Mas... – Ele agora realmente parecia estar confuso. – Você quer ir embora?_

_- Não... – Disse enquanto deixava a lágrima formada cair em sua face e escorregar até seu queixo. –... Mas preciso._

_- Por quê? – Disse enquanto seu maxilar se enrijecia._

_- ...Pergunte a si mesmo e talvez consiga encontrar a resposta!"_

Kai não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Ela mesma tinha dito que não queria ir embora... Então alguém a expulsara. Mas a pergunta é: _quem_?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo telefone tocando. Kai o ligou na viva-voz, já que estava ao volante.

- Kai Hiwatari. – Diz o bicolor

- Yuriy Ivanov. Como foi a reunião, coelho? – Perguntou abusadamente.

- Eles apenas me obrigaram a tomar dois copos de vodka. Afora isso foi normal, fósforo. Avisei que vou assumir a empresa do meu pai daqui pra frente, o que vai me poupar o estágio que eu seria obrigado a fazer. Avise a faculdade que ficarei estagiando aqui durante um ano. E diga a Souchirou que ficarei no Japão.

- Ele vai ter um ataque – Disse o ruivo entre risos

- Eu sei! – Disse (com um pequeno sorriso) antes de desligar o celular. Mas acabou apertando o botão de mau jeito, provocando a queda do aparelho do suporte que o acomodava. Num lapso momentâneo de descuido, o russo abaixou-se alguns segundos para buscar o aparelho. Quando olhou novamente para a rua estava perto de atropelar alguém. Parou o carro bruscamente.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Angela terminava de revisar os cadernos do primário. Já estava tarde... O relógio na mesa mostrava seis da noite. Suspirou, levantando-se, guardou os cadernos - que tanto a divertiram durante as horas em que os corrigira – , pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala, desligando a luz.

Seus passos ecoavam no corredor vazio e até então silencioso, por onde cantarolava notas animadas. Não demorou a chegar ao gramado em frente à escola. Andava despreocupadamente, sem olhar para os lados, até que ao olhar para sua esquerda viu que um carro se aproximava. Ele parou bruscamente, cantando pneus.

- Kai! – Gritou Angela, espantada ao ver o bicolor no volante.

- Angela? – Disse o russo incrédulo.

Por alguns instantes eles apenas se encararam.

Angela não conseguia acreditar no quanto era azarada. Kai mal podia acreditar no que via.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Disse a pianista assustada.

- Eu... eu... – Era o único som que saía da bota do hiwatari enquanto olhava fixamente para a mulher à sua frente. – Hn...

Ele saiu do carro. Queria ficar cara a cara com a pianista.

Angela já se preparava para sair do local quando a mão do bicolor segurou seu braço, fazendo-a se virar e encará-lo novamente.

- O que você quer, Kai? – Perguntou ela para o rapaz que a segurava.

- Apenas... Conversar, Angela. – Disse o rapaz com seriedade e calma na voz.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

- Adorei o restaurante. – Disse ao Hiwatari sentado em sua frente.

- Lembrei que você gosta de coisas simples. – Sorriu suavemente.

- Então Kai... Sei que prefere ir direto ao assunto.

- Quero que volte para mim. – Disse com um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Não posso voltar pra você. – Disse olhando para o guardanapo em seu colo.

Ele olhou por alguns instantes para as flores na mesa. Depois olhou nos olhos da Christopher à sua frente.

- Por quê? Por que isso, Angela? Eu quero você. Nunca olhei pra nenhuma outra que não você.

Angela balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Você não entende! – Disse levantando-se, seus olhos estavam marejados.

Kai se levantou impedindo-a de sair do recinto.

- O que eu não entendo, Angela? Deixe-me tentar entendê-la... – Disse, olhando-a nos olhos. – ...Por favor!

Angela apenas o encarou por alguns instantes. Depois balançou a cabeça, concordando com o pedido. Kai soltou seu braço, pediu a conta e pagou-a. Depois, entraram no carro dele. Estavam indo para a Mansão Hiwatari japonesa.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Kai a pegara no colo. Subia as escadas sorrindo, ao ver como Angela ria com sua idéia. Ela era linda. Ah... Como tinha sentido falta daqueles olhos castanhos... Daquele sorriso encantador... Daquela boca arrebatadora. Agora sabia que tudo que o Ivanov dissera era verdade. Realmente era tudo verdade!

- É aqui? – Disse a mulher sorrindo.

- É aqui, sim. – Disse, esperando até que ela abrisse a porta. Eles não repararam nos empregados, que os olhavam estranhados, mas Ivanov também não deu oportunidades para fofocas. Tratou de mandar os empregados a seus afazeres de imediato.

Kai colocou sua mulher (Sim, SUA mulher) em sua cama. Angela percebeu a delicadeza com que ele a tirara dos seus braços; sorriu mais ainda diante do pensamento.

Após tê-la colocado na cama, Kai foi até o criado mudo e abriu a primeira gaveta. Angela o observava, intrigada. Ele parecia um pouco receoso, mas logo pegou o pequeno objeto e fechou novamente a gaveta, em seguida aproximando-se da pianista e estendendo-lhe a mão.

Angela franziu o cenho diante da caixinha azul na mão do russo.

- O que é isso? – Disse, olhando-o intrigada.

- Pegue.

- Pra mim? – Disse já com a caixinha em mãos.

Kai não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça em sentido positivo.

- Posso abrir? – Disse com um largo sorriso, ao notar a tentativa frustrada do rapaz de não demonstrar timidez.

- Hn... Claro que pode, Angela. – Disse, olhando com seriedade e interesse a parede ao seu lado.

Angela, com um sorriso em seus lábios, abriu a caixinha. Espantou-se ao constatar que ali dentro havia um lindo e delicado anel; era prateado, e possuía uma pequena, porém linda, safira no meio.

Angela olhava do anel para Kai, de Kai para o anel. Ela entreabriu a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhum som saía. Percebendo a falta de palavras da inglesa, ele apenas a beijou, confirmando a pergunta muda que a mulher emitia.

Depois do beijo ela ofereceu, sorrindo, a mão direita, para que o russo colocasse o anel no lugar de direito.

Angela o beijou novamente. Deitando-a sobre a cama, Kai começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Sua mão direita foi quase automaticamente para a coxa alva e quente da pianista, enquanto as mãos finas e pequenas desta começavam a percorrer-lhe as costas arranhando-as de leve. Não demorou para que ele estivesse deitado sobre ela. As mãos masculinas eram experientes, sabendo como subir dentro da saia da mulher, até a ante-coxa; a outra entrava por dentro da blusa para alcançar o seio esquerdo, massageando-lhe o mamilo. Angela gemeu baixinho. Suas mãos com grande agilidade desceram até as nádegas do homem, apertando-as. Kai parou com o que estava fazendo, apenas a ficou encarando, seu cérebro estava trabalhando para assimilar o que acontecera; não era do feitio dela fazer algo do gênero. A pianista gargalhou, matreira.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou infantilmente.

- Nada. Estou apenas admirando sua cara-de-pau. – Disse, sarcástico.

Angela riu mais ainda.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo ou apenas quer saber como é morrer, loirinha? – Ele disse com seriedade fingida.

- Você não teria coragem de me matar, Kaizinho. Eu sou sua noiva agora.

Kai parou e fingiu pensar por um instante.

- É verdade. – Disse por fim, antes de voltar a beijar-lhe o pescoço, o que fez com que a pianista suspirasse.

As mãos do russo já desabotoavam a blusa branca da professora de música, enquanto a mesma retirava a camisa dele. Eles precisavam um do outro.

Como ele precisava daquela mulher... Como ela precisava daquele homem...

Kai retirou, demorada e delicadamente, as alças do sutiã da inglesa, observando os ombros agora completamente nus. Beijou o direito com desejo e delicadeza.

A saia azul já fora tirada pela mulher que a vestia.

Os lábios de ambos se procuravam com volúpia ardente. As mãos da inglesa desceram, na intenção de retirar-lhe o cinto, o que, devido à experiência, não demorou a conseguir. Retirava também a calça quando russo mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior da Christopher, fazendo-a parar o que estava fazendo e rir para ele, que lhe deu um quase imperceptível sorriso. Os lábios do russo subiram para a orelha da parceira, mordiscando-a, fazendo a mulher se arrepiar; aquele era um dos seus pontos fracos. Ele sorriu levemente, vitorioso, mas sem parar de mordiscar a orelha pequenina. Angela voltou para onde tinha parado, retirando-lhe a calça. O russo não se importou, apenas desceu a boca para o colo da mulher, percorrendo um caminho perigoso. Percorria-lhe o corpo com uma das mãos, chegando à calcinha, a qual ele retirou sem maiores problemas. Seus beijos eram cúmplices, sua paixão era ardente. Dois dedos do russo entraram em Angela, começando movimentos de "Frente e trás"; ela arqueou de leve as costas, num pequeno espasmo de prazer. Seus gemidos eram pequenos, discretos, mas só chamavam um único nome: Kai. Em minutos a mulher, com um jeito tímido, porém sedutor, pedia ao companheiro por movimentos mais rápidos, com mais intensidade. Kai apenas acatou ao pedido, colocando agora seu polegar sobre clitóris da pianista e movimentando-o, fazendo-a arquear ainda mais as costas, num gesto de prazer. Os lábios do russo agora se deleitavam no seio morno da mulher sob si, chupando-o. Os movimentos ficaram um pouco mais intensos. O amor que os unia tornava tudo mais prazeroso e digno; agora Angela tinha certeza de que seu filho era fruto de um amor lindo e infinito.

Angela arranhou as costas másculas com mais força; estava chegando ao clímax, seu corpo arqueando-se de modo luxurioso, a cabeça empinava-se para trás de modo instintivo. Espasmos começaram a percorrer seu corpo, e Kai percebeu o fato, aumentando o ritmo dos dedos e fazendo Angela gemer pouco mais alto do que de costume. Ele lambeu um caminho pecaminoso: do umbigo até o colo da mulher, que, por sua vez, parecia não ser mais capaz de conter-se. Os dedos de Kai eram sugados para dentro da vagina da inglesa em movimentos espasmódicos, até parecia estar lhe pedindo por prazer. Kai continuou, porém, massageando o clitóris com mais intensidade. Um grito – "Kai" – e um suspiro, e os movimentos dos dedos do Hiwatari pararam aos poucos, fazendo a sensação perdurar por mais alguns instantes. Ele retirou os dedos da vagina umedecida, lambendo-os em seguida. Angela estava com a boca entreaberta, a respiração era desritmada e o corpo suado. Kai deitou ao lado da mulher, esperando até que ela se recuperasse. Passados alguns minutos se levantou, em direção ao banheiro. Tinha em mente apenas uma coisa: uma ducha fria. Mas antes que pudesse dar mais do que dois passos, sentiu mãos pequeninas e delicadas rodearem seu abdômen. Não era preciso se virar para ver que era a pianista que o abraçava por trás, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Porém, era preciso iniciar a conversa, porque agora pensava que precisava demonstrar que se importava, mesmo que ainda achasse que isso não iria mudar em nada o que sentia. Sua mente trabalhava do seguinte modo: "Ela não vai achar que você sente algo se não demonstrar isso, seu idiota!". Seu cérebro raciocinava bem.

- Angela? – Perguntou sem ao menos se mexer, apenas olhando-a pelo canto do olho. Apesar de seu semblante ser sério, sua voz não era fria.

- Hn... – Foi o som monossilábico que saiu da boca da mulher, em resposta a pergunta óbvia do homem que abraçava.

- Pensei que já havia se cansado. – Disse sério, mas sem deixar de observá-la de esguelha.

- Ainda preciso do seu carinho.

Um sorriso discreto e sincero instalou-se na boca do Hiwatari.

- Carinho, Angela? – Disse virando-se para encará-la.

- É! – Disse marota e sorridente, antes de beijar-lhe nos lábios.

Suas mãos rodearam o pescoço masculino, puxando-o. Beijos ardentes eram dados entre os dois, as mãos do russo rodeavam a cintura da mulher. Caíram na cama ao 'trombarem' com a mesma, fazendo-os rir.

Angela lhe tirou a cueca, aliviando um pouco o russo, que já a sentia apertada. Acomodaram-se na cama, Kai sentando-se em suas pernas. As veias de seu membro, ereto, pulsavam mediante tamanho desejo. Olhou nos olhos castanhos da mulher que amava, e Angela retornou o olhar; um sorriso discreto, porém travesso, surgia nos lábios pequeninos e rosados da mulher. Ela foi em direção ao amado, que pôs as mãos na cintura desta, ajudando-a a se acomodar em cima dele. Ela sentou nas pernas do homem, sentindo-se ser penetrada, como em tantas outras vezes na Rússia. Os movimentos iniciaram-se; o russo mantinha as mãos na cintura da mulher, que por sua vez colocara as suas nos ombros do mesmo. Gemidos baixos podiam ser ouvidos. Kai possuía um gemido baixo, rouco; parecia mais uma respiração intrínseca, que contrastava totalmente com o gemido feminino, que era melodioso, altivo.

Ambos os corpos começaram a suar. Espasmos passavam pelo corpo da mulher quando o Hiwatari começou a chupar-lhe o seio direito. Em pouco tempo ela começava a tremer, sentindo que seu útero clamava pelo membro do bicolor, seu clitóris implorava por movimentos mais fortes. Mais espasmos, ainda mais fortes, passaram pela corrente nervosa da inglesa. O russo começou a sentir-se vibrar também; os movimentos internos de Angela causavam-lhe arrepios de excitação. Seu membro era sugado pelo útero, o que lhe causava imenso prazer. Em alguns instantes ambos se entregavam a um orgasmo luxurioso e bacanal. A volúpia com que seus corpos se buscavam era espantosa. O mundo parecia não mais existir, não havia sons, não havia temperatura... Tudo se resumia a um único corpo, a uma única alma, completa.

Ambos se deleitaram com tamanho prazer, até que o gozo se finalizou. Permaneceram na mesma posição, abraçando-se, até que o bicolor ouviu a voz suave lhe sussurrar ao ouvido:

- Aishiteru, Kai Hiwatari!

- Aishiterumo, Angela. – disse com sinceridade e, acima de tudo, amor.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Orbes castanhos se abriram. Um sorriso sincero nasceu nos lábios do Hiwatari que a observava.

- Ohayou, Angela. – Disse à inglesa, que abriu um largo sorriso ao constatar o russo a cama com ela. Ele, porém, não compreendeu o porquê do sorriso tão largo e maroto. – Que foi? – Disse sinceramente curioso.

- Adoro quando acordo e vejo você do meu lado. – Disse com sinceridade e suavidade. Sua voz era serena e seu semblante sério. Como ela ficava linda assim...

Ele voltou a sorrir.

- Eu sempre acordava do seu lado, Angela.

- Eu é que não acordava ao seu, Kai.

O russo levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Hn?

- Você sempre saía para o treino ou para a faculdade e me deixava sozinha... – Disse, olhando para o lençol a sua frente. A essa altura ela já tinha sentado na cama, ao lado do bicolor que havia se recostado à cabeceira da mesma assim que acordara.

A mão fria do bicolor repousou sobre a face da pianista, levantando-a para que o encarasse.

- Você ficava triste com isso, não é, Angela? – Disse sério.

Ela não respondeu, apenas balançou de leve a cabeça em sentido positivo.

Um suspiro por parte do Hiwatari. – Desculpe... – Angela o olhou, levemente admirada. – Não irá mais acontecer.

Um sorriso por parte da Christopher. Alguns segundos de silêncio e um barulho estranho proveniente da barriga da inglesa.

Um sorriso largo e extravagante (N/A: Isso é um milagre!) se abriu no rosto do bicolor, enquanto um vermelho intenso e 'inexplicável' se apoderou das bochechas da Christopher.

- Ops... – Disse sem graça – Acho que está na hora do café da manhã! – Falou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Angela vestia apenas uma camisa azul clara e muito larga de Kai quando desceu. Sentia vergonha em aparecer assim, mas não tinha ninguém os observando; nenhum empregado ficava parado atrás deles, como ficavam na Mansão Hiwatari da Rússia. Isso a fazia se sentir melhor.

- Ah... Então a loirinha está aqui! – Disse uma voz conhecida.

- Ivanov! – Disse ela, se levantando e indo abraçá-lo.

- Eu também senti saudades suas, pequena – Disse retribuindo o abraço, e logo a observando dos pés à cabeça. – Huuummm... e vejo que dormiu aqui ontem a noite – Disse, fingindo que não a vira na noite anterior nos braços do bicolor.

- É... – Disse, corada.

- Bom... sinto muito, mas não poderei tomar este magnífico e estupendo café da manhã com você... – Disse olhando o relógio – Tenho coisas a resolver... Até mais, coelho – Disse acenando para o Hiwatari sentado a cadeira principal da mesa.

- Vá pro inferno, Ivanov!

Um sorriso de canto de boca por parte do ruivo.

- Desculpe, mas acho que você vem primeiro na lista de futuros visitantes de lá! – Disse já abrindo a porta da grande sala, que levava ao jardim da frente – Até mais, senhor e senhora Coelho! – Logo depois fechou a porta atrás de si com um sorriso vitorioso, pois sabia que tinha conseguido irritar o bicolor.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dias se passaram e Angela estava tão feliz... Kai tinha arranjado um piano para ela e neste dia de domingo, tudo que ela mais queria tocar piano, e era exatamente isso que fazia.

Tocava animadamente uma de suas músicas preferidas de Mozart: Rondo Alla Turca. (N/A: quem tiver coragem de procurar essa música eu recomendo! Não só essa como a do outro capítulo: Sonata ao luar, de Bethoveen! São muuuuuuuuuuito lindas!)

Quando terminou de tocar, viu Kai parado à porta, admirando-a. Sorriu.

Tudo estava perfeito. Até parecia um lindo enfeite de vidro: lindo, perfeito e _frágil_.

- Oi Kai! – Disse parando de tocar. – Esperou aí por muito tempo?

- Não era para você parar de tocar, Angela – Disse, chegando mais perto e lhe dando um leve selinho. – Mandou que me chamassem? Eu estava ocupado, sabia? – Disse se referindo aos papéis da empresa.

- _Pedi _sim. – Ela fez questão de dizer 'pedi' com um pouco de ênfase.

- Bom, então... – Disse para que ela fosse direto ao assunto.

- Vem cá! – Disse fazendo com que o bicolor chegasse mais perto – Tenho um comunicado importante a fazer! – Disse, levantando-se do banquinho do piano.

- Estou ouvindo – Disse, enlaçando a cintura da mulher com um de seus braços.

- Eu... – Disse olhando para baixo, mas em seguida levantando sua face e encarando-o – ...estou grávida, Kai.

- O quê? – Disse o Hiwatari, soltando-a no impulso e a olhando como se ela tivesse proferido uma injúria, ou mesmo uma heresia.

Um silêncio se instalou no recinto.

- Foi esse o motivo da sua partida da última vez, não foi? – Disse ele calmo.

Angela apenas balançou sua cabeça em sinal positivo, seus olhos encarando o chão.

Kai simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele não queria o filho, mas queria Angela; então simplesmente fez a única coisa que achou correta fazer no momento. Abraçou-a.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Dias se passaram e Kai estava cada vez mais preocupado. Como dizer a Angela que não queria a criança sem machucá-la? Era algo terrivelmente impossível!

Sua mente estava conturbada e distante. Não conseguia mais ir às reuniões da empresa, o que só fazia Souchirou lhe encher mais o saco. Não conseguia mais se acalmar à noite para dormir, o que fez com que começassem a aparecer pequenas olheiras em sua face sempre branca. Encontrava-se agora em seu quarto, tinha acabado de chegar da empresa e resolvera tomar um banho rápido; agora se encontrava fazendo a barba em frente ao espelho da suíte de seu quarto. O barulho do barbeador elétrico ecoava pelo cômodo quando Angela chegou de sua ida ao shopping.

- Cheguei Kai! – Disse a inglesa abrindo a porta. Sua saída com Hiromi tinha sido muito proveitosa e divertida, seu semblante era de pura felicidade. Trazia uma única sacola.

O russo olhou pelo espelho. Desligou o aparelho e virou-se indo ao encontro da pianista, enquanto passava uma toalha em seu rosto. Esta tirava o casaco e o acomodava no cabideiro em seguida. Ele observou mais atentamente a sacola; era de uma loja infantil. Sentiu seu estômago revirar. Seus lábios se contraíram e seus olhos expressavam algo perto de repúdio. Não agüentava mais aquilo, precisava falar para ela de qualquer maneira; não se via como pai e duvidava que isso fosse mudar.

- Angela...

- Sim? – Disse tirando os sapatos. Ela simplesmente não acreditava que um dia de compras podia ser tão divertido. Bom, nunca tivera uma amiga com quem ir às compras, talvez fosse por isso. Seu coração parecia não suportar tal felicidade. Ia se casar, constituir família com o homem que amava e com o filho fruto desse amor. Nada podia ser mais...

- Eu não quero esse filho. – Disse com calma e seriedade, enquanto olhava para ela.

Perfeito.

- O que disse? – Proferiu Angela, encarando-o, sua expressão era de puro choque.

O chão lhe fugiu aos pés, não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Sua mente se conturbou com a verdade, seu coração havia se descompassado, nenhum som lhe entrava mais nos ouvidos. Seu mundo tinha simplesmente desabado.

Era a pior notícia de sua vida.

...

mina!

Gostaram do capítulo? Eu amei escrevê-lo. Kaizito finalmente descobriu o motivo da partida de Angelinha e isso me deixa bastaaaaaaaaante feliz!

Por favor não me matem! T.T eu sou apenas uma ficwriter mal paga e viciada em beyblade! Se lhes consola o próximo capítulo vai ser melhor, promessa. Ah propósito, a demora dos capítulos foi porque eu tava estudando e como sou uma burra repetente (eu to com 16 – completos em janeiro deste ano – e to no segundo ano do cientííííííííficoooo... T.T – sara abrindo berreiro – isso é tããããããããão humilhante e deprimente...snif...) não tava tendo time para escrever! Sorry!

Fora os trabalhos absurdos que me passaram este ano! Só por que instalaram uma maldita sala de tecnologia em cada andar deste maldito prédio A! Que escola irritante! Mas felizmente iniciaram-se as férias e eu posso passar minhas férias no computador!

Ah propósito, agradecimentos á:

Mayara Morais e Petra Eriksen pelo final desta fic! Na verdade minha inspiração tinha parado quando iniciei este capítulo e foram elas que disseram que eu devia fazer a nossa querida e sofrida inglesinha sofrer um pouquinho mais... por isso, se quiserem matar alguém... Matem ELAS!

Bueno... Vou-me indo crianças sarnentas!

Sara Jaganshi


	6. Capítulo Último

**Um Último Inverno - ****Títulos são desnecessários diante da verdade. – parte dois.**

"_Ele observou mais atentamente a sacola; era de uma loja infantil. Sentiu seu estômago revirar. Seus lábios se contraíram e seus olhos expressavam algo perto de repúdio. Não agüentava mais aquilo. Precisava falar para ela de qualquer maneira; não se via como pai e duvidava que isso fosse mudar._

_- Angela..._

_- sim? – disse tirando os sapatos. Ela simplesmente não acreditava que um dia de compras podia ser tão divertido. Bom, nunca tivera uma amiga para ir as compras, talvez tenha sido por isso. Seu coração parecia não suportar tal felicidade. Ia se casar, constituir família com o homem que amava e com o filho fruto desse amor. Nada podia ser mais..._

_- eu não quero esse filho. – disse com calma e seriedade, enquanto olhava para ela._

_...Perfeito._

_- o que disse? – proferiu Angela, que o encarou instantaneamente, sua expressão era de puro choque._

_O chão lhe fugia aos pés, não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Sua mente se conturbou com a verdade, seu coração havia se descompassado, nenhum som lhe entrava mais nos ouvidos. Seu mundo tinha simplesmente desabado. _

_Essa fora a pior notícia de toda sua vida."_

Nunca se sentira tão humilhada em toda sua vida.

Encontrava-se chorando incontrolavelmente em sua casa. Hiromi encontrava-se em sua cozinha preparando-lhe um chá. Takao estava com a inglesa; frustrado na tentativa de fazê-la parar de chorar, mas vitorioso em sua tentativa de ocultar sua irritação com o bicolor.

Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Seu coração doía. Ela sabia que não era forte. Tinha a plena consciência de que fora ludibriada mais uma vez, pelo seu coração tolo e infantilmente puro. Sua face, que outrora fora sorridente e iluminada, refletia agora seu estado de espírito. Não queria conversar. Se sentia burra. E como se seu coração não agüentasse mais tanto desgosto, auto-humilhação e pensamentos sórdidos com relação a alma que residia aquele corpo; Angela sentiu um arroubo de fraqueza. Precisava desabafar tudo que sentia. Precisava dizer o que pensava, ou tinha o receio de que seu coração explodiria diante de tantos sentimentos impuros; pensamentos esses, indignos da criança que carregava.

Takao já havia abandonado a esperança de que ela falasse. Tinha em mente ir a mansão Hiwatari assim que conseguissem acalmar a Christopher, por isso, se encontrava olhando pensativo para um quadro pregado na parede do quarto.A mulher que encontrava-se em prantos sentada em sua própria cama - pensou Takao – provavelmente, estava sentindo-se ludibriada, e nada do que lhe dissesse naquele momento, poderia aplacar esse sentimento . Por isso, após várias tentativas frustradas de fazê-la parar de chorar, resolveu prestar-lhe solidariedade muda. Apenas estando por perto e esperando ela desabafar quando estivesse pronta. Na verdade nunca achou de fato que ela começasse a falar com ele. Achou, na verdade ela iria querer desabafar com Hiromi, já que ambas eram mulheres e amigas. Foi com espanto e susto que ouviu a voz fraca e meiga da inglesa falar-lhe, embargada pelos sentimentos que a possuía, pelo pranto deveras forte que a acometia.

- sou burra... – disse apenas. Olhando para o kinomya a sua frente, que pareceu-lhe deveras espantado ao ouvi-la falar. Sua voz saiu estranha. Provavelmente por causa do nó que sentiu na garganta.

- quê? Claro que não Angela. O Kai é que é um idiota; só isso...

- não t-takao... Sou burra mesmo. Burra e azarada... Por que eu simplesmente não posso viver em paz? Por que a tristeza sempre me persegue? Por que a desgraça sempre se coloca em minha porta, por mais benevolente e simples que eu seja? – lágrimas nasciam nos olhos castanhos e escorriam por sua face, enquanto sua garganta se colocava em soluços intensos. Seu choro era nervoso, agudo e,aparentemente, incansável.

Takao abria e fechava a boca varias vezes, tentando dizer algo que valesse a pena. Mas de seus lábios um único som, por menor que fosse não saía. Ele, estarrecido e se sentindo inútil com tudo que acontecia; fez a única coisa que achava que deveria fazer nessa hora: ele a abraçara.

- VOCÊ FEZ TUDO ERRADO SEU IDIOTA! – eram as palavras que saíam da boca do ruivo. – ELA TE AMA! ESTÁ ESPERANDO UM FILHO SEU E VOCÊ SIMPESMENTE...REJEITA! – completa o ruivo, dando as costas ao Hiwatari a sua frente, para olhar para a janela.

- eu não estou preparado pra ser pai Ivanov! – disse não muito seguro do que dizia. Sua voz estava temida, mostrando seu abalo. Seus lábios sorveram mais um gole da garrafa de Vodka que segurava.

- VOCÊ NÃO A MERECE! NÃO A MERECE! – sua respiração estava ofegante. – ELA NÃO MERECE ESTAR PASSANDO POR TUDO QUE ESTÁ PASSANDO, E POR SUA CULPA! - Estava com o rosto vermelho. Sem dúvida alguma sua pressão subira e seu sangue se encaminhava ao cérebro. A raiva o consumindo por completo.

- esquece. Ela vai continuar a vida dela e eu com a minha. Todos em paz. – dizia o bicolor, já com ares de bêbado. – ela vai ficar bem.

- EU A AMO KAI! – disse olhando-o nos olhos. - morei dois anos no orfanato em que a Angela morava. Nesse tempo, todos riam de mim por causa do meu cabelo, por isso passei a simplesmente ignorar todos a minha volta. Nunca fui, assim como você, muito sociável, portanto, não me importava em magoar, irritar ou bater em ninguém. Para mim, assim como ainda é hoje, sempre foi um divertimento. Mas com ela... Foi diferente.

**- Flashback -**

Um garoto ruivo chorava sozinho encostado na raiz de uma árvore. Uma mão pequenina e quente pousou em seu ombro.

- Hi! You are... Ãh... – foi o que disse uma garotinha, que parecia um pouco confusa e frustrada com o que dissera -... Hum... Você... Como falar?... Você... Ãh... – uma expressão de estrema frustração se apoderou do rostinho angelical da garota. Yuriy parecia confuso, achava que a garota era retardada, porém, parecia que ela o fascinara. Seu rosto angelical e inocente fez o coração frio e conspurcado do menino bater mais forte. - Você... Você bem? – disse com um pequeno sorriso benevolente.

- você é retardada? – disse o garotinho extremamente ruivo, sem nenhuma cerimônia, com um timbre seco e sarcástico, como era de seu costume.

- Ãh... Poder... Poder falar um pouco... De... Deva... devagur? – disse mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

Um sorriso sínico por parte do ruivinho, "até gaguejando essa pirralha é bonitinha" – foi o seu pensamento.

- não é devagur, é devagar! Não sabe falar direito minha língua néh? – devido à expressão interrogativa da garotinha ele sorriu novamente e falou a mesma sentença, mas dessa vez bem mais devagar.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em sentido positivo. Yuriy nunca tinha visto garota mais bela do que aquela. Com um simples sorriso parecia iluminar tudo a sua volta.

- Você... Está bem? – disse a 'loirinha' com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto tão jovem.

- tô, to! – disse corando levemente. – meu nome é Yuriy Ivanov.

- Nao! Nao está! GOD, COMO ESTÁS VIRMILHO! Digo... Vermelho! Está febre? – disse se apresando em medir a temperatura do mancebo.

- é "Não" e não "nao". E sim, já disse que estou bem. – disse tirando a mão pequenina e quente de sua testa.

- Sorry... – disse abaixando a cabeça. – My name... Digo... Meu nome é Angela Christopher.

- eu sou ingrera. – disse a garotinha de cabelos encaracolados sentada a beirada do lago.

- Não... Hum... – disse engolindo o que tinha na boca - Eu sou inglesa. – disse o ruivinho que se encontrava sentado ao lado da garota comendo uma maçã.

- eu sou... Inglesa. – disse a garota sorrindo.

- isso. Agora... As cores da calçola da Madame Rakítina. – disse o pequenino mordendo novamente a maçã.

- Yuriy! – disse a menininha dando-lhe um tapa fraco no braço do menino. Esse sequer a olha, estando mais interessado na bela e vermelha maçã eu encontrava-se em sua posse.

- Quê? – disse apenas displicentemente. – fala logo que seu russo ainda está péssimo.

- Hum... Amalero... – falou a inglesinha tentando concentrar-se.

- Não!... Hum... – disse engolindo um pouco de maça - icho tá boum mexmo em... – engolindo o resto do que estava na sua boca - ãh... Amarelo. – disse mordendo de novo a maçã.

- amarelo... red... Digo, varmalho...

- vermelho! – redargüiu o russo.

- Fue o que disse. – disse a garotinha num extremo bico.

- você sabe muito bem que eu já tô vacinado contra esse seu bico. E não, não FOI o que você disse. – falou o rapazinho displicentemente.

- ãh... amarilho...digo, amarelo... varmalkho...

- vermelho!

- vermelho...

- vamos Yuriy! Sei que você consegue! – disse a menina incentivando-o.

- hunf... Não sei pra que eu tenho que aprende essa língua idiota! – disse reclamando.

- ora não seja rabugento. Vamos... "I am Yuriy Ivanov!"

- I am Yuriy Ivanov!

- Yes! Very good! Very good! – disse a garota batendo palminhas.

- posso saber o que isso significa?

- very good é a mesma coisa que muito bom!

-ok!... You are my Best friend Angela!

- tank you! – disse a garota corando levemente.

- por que você tem que ir embora? Eu não quero que você vá! Tenho tanto a aprender ainda Yuriy! – disse a garota entre lágrimas.

- Seu russo e meu inglês já estão ótimos Christopher! E além do mais, eu sou uma péssima influência para você! Já sabe até como arrombar portas... – disse tentando conter as lágrimas da menina.

- Mas eu quero que fique aqui Yuriy, não quero ser vendida.

- hum... Angela escuta: você é linda! Logo vai ser adotada! Agora pare de besteiras tá bem? – disse a última frase dando as costas a garota. Seus olhos vermelhos formavam lágrimas as quais não queria mostrar.

- Yuriy, nunca vou esquecer você! – disse meigamente abraçando o garoto por trás.

O garoto apenas olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos. Não pensara em nada para dizer a garota e não possuía coragem de dizer o que sentia.

- eu também nunca vou te esquecer Angela. – disse apenas antes de fazer a garota largá-lo e ir andando ser se quer olhar para trás.

**- Fim do Flashback -**

- você só pode estar brincando... – disse o Hiwatari levantando-se de súbito e encarando-o. Estava deveras surpreso, mas a bebida já mostrava seus efeitos e inevitavelmente sentou-e na cadeira novamente, deixando cair a garrafa de Vodka a qual bebia até agora.

- Eu penso nela, eu sonho com ela, eu a desejo dês do primeiro dia em que a vi. Dês da época do orfanato.

- mentira. – disse olhando para a garrafa que estava em suas mãos. Depois elevou-a ao alcance de seus lábios, para mais um gole do líquido ardente.

- Não. Não é mentira e você sabe disso... – disse encarando-o. – nunca se perguntou por que eu me importava tanto com a sua "empregada"? – disse fazendo aspas com as mãos ao pronunciar a palavra empregada.

Kai estava perplexo. Bebia goles maiores de sua vodka. Estava apenas a encarar o ruivo deixando que ele se explicasse. O ruivo deu um sorriso irônico.

- você nunca realmente se importou com o meu passado ou com o que eu sentia não é?... VOCÊ NUNCA SE IMPORTOU COM NIMGUÈM SEU CRETINO! – lágrimas caíam de sua face. Seus orbes estavam vermelhos. Sua íris azulada se destacava mais ainda diante do vermelho. Veias se destacavam por toda a extensão do rosto do ruivo. Encaravam-se.

- nem você. – disse seco. – você é exatamente igual a mim Yuriy, só está tendo um ataque idiota de sentimentalismo, só isso.

Yuriy deu uma gargalhada. Os empregados lá fora a muito já tinham parado os seus afazeres, para ouvir a briga dos dois "patrões" dentro do escritório.

- como você é hipócrita, Kai. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que você ama a Angela. Só está sendo egoísta demais para isso... – o silêncio se instaurou por alguns minutos do recinto. Yuriy tinha se virado novamente para a janela, a fim de encarar, novamente, as nuvens no céu, no seu prenuncio mórbido e conveniente de chuva. – nunca toquei em Angela sabendo que você estava se apaixonando por ela.

Kai levantou uma sobrancelha. A bebida já estava deixando-o cansado, e todas essas revelações, por mais que ele fingisse, atingiam-no como flechas de dor, que atravessavam o ar em busca de seu corpo. Deixou-se cair novamente na cadeira. Mas precisava negar tudo. Não podia deixar que sentimentos bestas o fizessem voltar atrás em sua decisão.

- Mentira. – disse, mas sem muita certeza em sua voz.

- não. Não é, e você sabe bem disso. Você e o maldito Boris são as únicas pessoas que posso chamar de amigos... Jamais faria algo que traísse nossa amizade. E não me chame de retardado dizendo que é mentira, ou que você não sente o mesmo, porque nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. – mais minutos de silêncio. Nenhum dos dois se encarava. Kai observava a foto do time borg colocado num porta-retrato em na escrivaninha de seu escritório pelo ruivo. Yuriy não se atrevia a tirar os olhos da janela. Apesar de sua voz estar embargada, ele ainda achava humilhante o bicolor o ver chorar. - Você só é o mais egocêntrico... – disse por fim baixinho, como se estivesse falando apenas para si. Tentando convencer-se de que era verdade. Mas infelizmente para os objetivos do ruivo, o Hiwatari ouviu, mas nada proferiu em resposta. Apenas desviou o olhar do porta-retrato que agora possuía em mãos, para o ruivo a frente. Passado mais alguns segundos, a voz do bicolor novamente invadiu o recinto. Soava firme, mas com sentimento.

- Você só diz que me tem consideração, por que o Sergei e o Ivan morreram naquele acidente não é? – disse com amargura.

- como adivinhou? – disse o ruivo com ironia ao se virar para encarar o bicolor.

Cinco meses se passaram. A barriga da inglesa já aparecia com o fulgor dos sete meses de gestação que possuía. Suas alunas riam ao pegar na barriga de Angela, os meninos brincavam que o pai só podia ser um jogador de futebol por causa dos fortes chutes.

Angela encontrava-se aparentemente feliz. Seus sorrisos encontravam-se desnorteantes, de tal maneira que faria jus a Michelangelo. Muitas vezes gargalhava gostoso com os alunos, que tinha deveras prazer em aprender com ela. Era de fato uma mulher encantadora, mesmo simples e tímida do jeito que era, e apesar do barrigão que agora possuía; muitos alunos ainda soltavam suspiros apaixonados pela bela pianista.

As meninas, em sua grande maioria tentavam imitá-la, mas sem obter muito sucesso em conquistar a ala masculina; por que Angela é única. E todos sabiam disso. Todos... Menos a pessoa que mais deveria se importar com isso.

Kai encontrava-se no escritório de sua fábrica. Yuriy era o vice-presidente da companhia, e como tal estava ali, com ele na sala de reuniões.

Kai nunca aprendera realmente inglês e não sabia como Yuriy podia falar com tanta naturalidade aquela língua estrangeira. Mesmo depois desses meses, ainda lhe era estranho ter o amigo por perto apenas em raras ocasiões. É claro que nunca admitiria isso, mas sentia falta de ter o ruivo por perto. Yuriy deve estar feliz. Pelo menos é isso que aparenta ao conversar com o empresário americano. - Risadas das duas partes. - Kai ainda se lembra daquela briga que tiveram por causa de Angela. Lembra também que esse foi o motivo pelo amigo voltar para Moscou.

- Então... Senhores é isso! Os americanos... – apontou para os loiros que estavam sentados a sua frente. – vão de fato fechar contrato! – disse o ruivo finalizando a reunião.

Todos se levantaram, ajeitando os paletós e apertando as mãos dos americanos, inclusivo o Hiwatari. Todos estavam saindo da sala, menos o ruivo que ficara para ajeitar alguns papéis, e o bicolor que ficou propositalmente, para... Bom isso não interessa! Ele é o dono e o presidente, pode muito bem ficar onde quiser, quando quiser. E isso de modo algum tem a haver com puxar conversa com seu EX- melhor amigo. Sim... digo NÃO! De modo algum ele está ficando lá por tal motivo... sentimentalóide.

Até por que, como o ruivo fazia questão de mencionar: eles eram EX- melhores amigos! E ex é um prefixo que indica passado, contrariedade, por tanto não há motivo algum para ele iniciar uma conversa! Mas... Hã... Ele quer... Hã... Saber sobre como ele... Sobre como ele conseguiu convencer os norte americanos isso! Ivanov sempre soube que o Kai era péssimo em inglês mesmo... Não seria novidade alguma, então não estaria se delatando digo... Não estaria ali sem fundamento. Não que ele não tivesse fundamento em estar ali só... Gostava de estar naquela sala, e não queria que o achasse louco por causa disso!

- bom trabalho Ivanov! – disse o bicolor inicialmente.

- tanks. – disse o ruivo com um sorriso um tanto sarcástico na boca. Ele sabia que o bicolor não entendera nada da reunião, por que sempre fora averso a inglês, o pouco que sabia, era por influência das músicas que tanto gostava de ouvir e por causa de uma certa pianista que sempre gostava de conversar em inglês. Por causa dos ciúmes, Kai se viu obrigado a iniciar um leve estudo sobre a língua, para suprir a necessidade dela da conversação, em lugar do ruivo que o fazia.

- hum... – disse de leve irritação. Já começara mal...

Um sorriso extravagante se formou nos lábios do ruivo, e Kai teve certeza de que ele sabia que o tinha irritado.

Hora do almoço.

O barulho de garfos se chocando com o prato ecoava pelo cômodo. Apesar de estarem no Japão, não podiam negar a sua nacionalidade russa. Para ambos, não era difícil comer com hashis, mas ainda assim preferiam o modo 'ocidental' de comer.

A tevê ligada mostrava o noticiário.

A imagem de uma mulher de óculos escuros com um guarda chuva em uma das mãos, apontando para um mapa eletrônico, foi substituída de supetão por um repórter de campo que noticiava ao vivo do local da notícia – uma escola, que aparecia ao fundo da tela.

Kai deixou o garfo a meio caminho da boca ao ouvir o nome da pequena escola primária da cidade de Akebono, automaticamente prestando atenção na TV. Intrigado pelo movimento súbito, Yuriy o acompanhou logo depois, a tempo de ouvir o repórter no local.

"_Estamos ao vivo do colégio municipal de Akebono-cho, cidade do interior de Hokkaido. Os jovens estudantes, juntamente com os funcionários do local, foram rendidos por um grupo de terroristas. Foi pedido um alto resgate para a liberação dos reféns, e a polícia tenta agir..._"

A porta do recinto onde a pouco se encontravam os dois russos estava balançando, revelando uma sala vazia, se não fossem por dois pratos ainda contendo comida.

O silêncio no carro era constrangedor. O céu acinzentado contribuía para o clima fúnebre instalado no automóvel. Kai dirigia o carro velozmente, enquanto o ruivo, silencioso como de costume, estava colocado no banco de passageiro ao lado do volante.

- O que vamos fazer, Kai? – Perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos da janela.

- O que sabemos fazer de melhor, Tala. – Disse, sem tirar os olhos do caminho.

Aparentemente nenhum dos dois sentia necessidade de se encarar, tampouco o queriam. Mas o ruivo não pôde deixar de sorrir mediante o apelido dos tempos da Abadia Borg. Uma prova incontestável de que eram velhos amigos.

- Devo lhe lembrar que nós dois não treinamos há vários anos. – Disse com o ar de amizade que possuíam antes, porém com um pouco de melancolia. – Não acho que vamos conseguir. O único de nós que está "na ativa" é o Boris.

- Eu nunca disse que nós sairíamos bem-sucedidos. – Disse o bicolor antes de fazer uma curva com o carro.

- Fique calma, Angela! Os terroristas já estão negociando com polícia. Tudo vai ficar bem, calma tá? – Dizia Hiromi, tentando acalmar a grávida barriguda sentada a sua frente.

- Eu e-esto-tou com mu-muito me-medo Hiromi. – Disse entre soluços.

Uma mão morena pegou a Christopher pelo braço, puxando-a bruscamente.

- Você vem comigo, coisinha... – Disse a Angela, aspereza e luxúria em sua voz. Hiromi se levantou em um salto.

- Me le-leve no lugar dela! Ela está grávida. – Disse corajosamente ao terrorista que havia pego sua amiga. Foi respondida por um tabefe.

- Não seja idiota! Ela com esse rostinho lindo e delicado – Disse, roçando a ponta de sua arma no rosto alvo da pianista. – pode chocar mais do que você! Sem contar que pode me saciar bem mais.

Uma gargalhada rouca e metálica saiu da boca terrorista antes deste sair do lugar, levando consigo a mãe do filho de Kai.

Já estavam na entrada de Akebono-cho quando o som polifônico do celular do ruivo soou, quebrando a morbidez do silêncio instalado entre os dois russos.

- Yuriy Ivanov. – Disse apenas ao atender o celular.

- Boris Kuznetsov. – Disse a voz do outro lado da linha. – E aí Tala! Como vai essa ruivisse?

Tala apenas olhou para o bicolor com um estranho sorriso, que inspirava esperança diante de uma situação tão crítica e desesperadora.

- Eu quero o dinheiro que pedi! Ou essa aqui vai pelos ares levando o filhinho junto! Estão me ouvindo, idiotas? – Disse o terrorista frente às câmeras que os ligavam às telas da polícia.

As lágrimas rolavam espontaneamente pelos olhos da inglesa, por mais que as quisesse evitar, comovendo a todos que eram obrigados a vê-las.

Na frente do prédio, entre os jornalistas e os curiosos, se encontrava um Takao triste e sério segurando o menino Makoto. Seus orbes estavam vermelhos e seu semblante não possuía toda aquela vivacidade que outrora possuía e esbanjava. Hiromi, como já fazia há alguns meses, tinha levado Angela de carro até a escola, a fim de evitar que a grávida – que insistia em não deixar de trabalhar – andasse ou pegasse um ônibus com aquele barrigão enorme. Ao chegar, já encontraram os terroristas no colégio. Não pode fugir.

...

Sua mulher estava entre os reféns.

- Eu e o Yuriy somos maiores e vamos à frente para distraí-los, enquanto você vai atrás para cobrir a retaguarda e se infiltrar melhor. Se nos verem, não vêem você.

- Obrigado. – disse o Hiwatari.

- É pra isso que servem os amigos. – Seus olhos... seus olhos possuíam um brilho incomum. Nunca ouvira o Hiwatari lhe agradecer por nada antes. – Coelho! – Um sorriso. Aquele sorriso... de Sheshire.

Do lado de fora, a polícia local já se misturara com a tropa de choque. O exército também estava presente. Líderes se chocavam entre os comandos, jornalistas se expunham a ficar entre a polícia e o prédio, curiosos estavam a espreita para ver o que se sucedia. A situação estava criando dimensões catastróficas.

Aos poucos os três conseguiram se infiltrar no prédio. Com movimentos rápidos, cada um dos terroristas, que ficavam de vigília pelos corredores, iam sendo detidos. Cada andar era tido como um obstáculo a ser superado, pelo grupo que agora era mais unido. As câmeras iam sendo destruídas e tudo ia ficando mais excitante. A adrenalina era a maior fonte de energia dos três ex-companheiros. A cumplicidade de anos de treinamento era colocada a prova. E neste teste, eles até agora se saíam vencedores.

- Vo-você ainda... – Angela tinha a voz falhada e embargada pelo choro. – Ainda...

Um sorriso por parte do terrorista.

- Eu acho muito excitante fazer amor com grávidas... – Uma gargalhada. – Vocês ficam mais tensas... E isso dá um prazer excitante!

Os dois podiam ouvir o som de tiros.

- Está ouvindo? Provavelmente meus homens já estão matando alguns reféns como sinal para a polícia... – Um sorriso por parte do assassino. – Não vai me agradecer por estar aqui, comigo, ao invés de estar lá? ...Entre eles? – Uma gargalhada.

Angela mantinha um vestiário entre eles. Seu medo agora não deixava que ela chorasse, ou sequer falasse. Sabia que se continuasse ali com ele, certamente morreria. Suas tentativas de fugir estavam esgotando sua imaginação. E até agora, só conseguia fazer um jogo de gato e rato, que estava excitando cada vez mais e mais, o homem que corria atrás de si. Mas ela sabia que não tinha muito tempo. Não depois que um líquido esbranquiçado começara a correr por entre suas pernas.

Imagens de Angela passavam pela cabeça do Hiwatari._ Sorrindo, tocando piano, lhe dando língua, gemendo seu nome, com raiva, fazendo bico..._ Era impressionante o quanto elas pareciam tão vívidas, mesmo depois de tantos meses sem contato. E ele achou que estava conseguindo esquecer... Teria de admitir que estava errado.

Suas têmporas estavam totalmente suadas, seu coração estava acelerado. "Mas onde diabos está a Angela?"

Yuriy e Boris guiavam os reféns até as saídas de emergência do ginásio e isso fazia com que seu desespero aflorasse cada vez mais. Não tinha ninguém por perto para fazê-lo colocar a máscara da indiferença. Tinha que admitir, pelo menos para si mesmo, que estava ficando desesperado.

- Kai! – Uma voz ofegante foi reconhecida.

- Hiromi! – Kai olhava para o rosto da mulher que se encontrava a sua frente. Seu semblante mostrava uma fragilidade que só Takao conhecia. Seus olhos demonstravam um medo absurdo.

- A... a Angela... a Angela... – Suas mãos gesticulavam em demasia. Sua mente parecia perturbada.

As mãos do russo rodearam os braços tremidos da mulher a sua frente. Sua voz estava calma, mas seu semblante perturbado.

- Onde ela está?

A Kinomiya respirou fundo, mas só conseguiu dizer duas palavras:

- No vestiário.

- Professorinhaaaaa... – Dizia com a arma levantada, enquanto andava por entre os vestiários, tentando procurar algum vestígio da mulher barriguda que lhe excitava. – Está me deixando muito excitado com essa brincadeirinha... Que tal aparecer, ah?... Eu posso lhe mostrar o quando isso me agrada...

A respiração de Angela já estava difícil. As dores iam e vinham cada vez mais fortes, e a única coisa que a fazia lutar pela sua sobrevivência agora era apenas o seu instinto materno.

Até que... Seus olhos se encheram novamente e um sorriso de esperança pairou sobre seus lábios – Kai... – Foi o que ela disse num sussurro inaudível.

Virou-se para ver se o bicolor já tinha encontrado a inglesa, mas viu apenas uma Hiromi parada no meio das pessoas que caminhavam em direção à saída.

Correu em sua direção, sendo atrasado pelas pessoas ansiosas por liberdade. Quando chegou até ela, sentiu algo estranho – uma pontada, algo que muitas poucas vezes na vida sentira – piedade. Só se via uma sombra da mulher desbocada com quem o Kinomiya tinha se casado.

Ele fez um movimento com a mão, pedindo para que ela fosse até onde estava. A adrenalina estava em seu pico e seu coração acelerava, mas tratou de ignorar isso enquanto sua mente ágil já planejava uma saída cautelosa. Os olhos castanhos, porém, apenas deixaram cair mais lágrimas, e um sorriso sofrido acompanhou o balançar negativo de cabeça. O coração dele falhou uma batida ao vê-la levar as mãos finas e pequeninas até o baixo ventre, quando uma expressão de dor não pôde ser escondida.

Precisou de um segundo para entender o que estava acontecendo... _Ela estava entrando em trabalho de parto!_

Seu cérebro precisou de uns segundos a mais que o normal para pensar numa saída. Olhou ao redor. Não demonstrava, porém estava desesperado. Viu um sapato num canto, pegou-o e jogou-o para o outro lado o mais longe que pôde. O barulho chamou a atenção do terrorista, que foi para o lado dos chuveiros, onde o sapato tinha caído.

Entrou com cautela e foi até ela. O tempo corria contra eles e os nervos, que todos acham que são de aço, começavam a mostrar que ele, sim, Kai Hiwatari era... Simplesmente humano.

O grito feminino foi abafado por uma toalha, colocada na boca da inglesa bem a tempo. O Hiwatari estava tentando achar uma saída, mas sua cabeça estava sob uma enorme pressão. Tinha consciência de que tinha pouco tempo, mas não podia simplesmente pegá-la e colocá-la em seus braços. Ela estava mais pesada e, mesmo que conseguisse, estava em trabalho de parto. Certamente não conseguiria ter o devido cuidado de que ela precisava, o que faria suas dores aumentarem. Estava confuso, não conseguia achar uma saída. Tudo que conseguia fazer era tentar acalmar a mulher que amava, mas ele mesmo não estava calmo, e ela sabia.

Ouviram uma gargalhada e o rosto do Hiwatari se virou. O terrorista estava voltando, andando lentamente na direção dos dois com a arma levantada.

- Você faz o quê aqui? – Disse entre o deboche e a raiva. A arma apontada para o bicolor, que se pusera na frente de Angela.

- Pensei que fosse óbvio. – Disse o russo no impulso. O outro deu mais um passo curto e parou.

- Você é um estorvo. – E, ao dizer isso, atirou.

Milhões de coisas se passaram pela sua cabeça, quando finalmente chegou até o vestiário. De onde tinha entrado, podia ver um homem com uma arma, e apontá-la em direção ao seu amigo e a mulher que amava. Seu coração falhou.

Ouviu a curta conversa que se desenrolava e um aperto se deu em seu coração. A resposta petulante que o bicolor dera foi o suficiente para que o outro atirasse. Sem pensar no que fosse, jogou-se na frente da arma.

Só teve tempo de ouvir um disparo e, quase simultaneamente, um grito por parte da pianista. Mas agora já era tarde. Várias lembranças lhe vinham à mente; _uma senhora bondosa lhe dava um biscoito, ela era a dona do orfanato. Ele e Boris colam na bunda do Kai um pompom de algodão branco, e o bicolor correu atrás deles por horas naquela tarde... Boris e Ivan, incentivados por Sergei e 'acobertados' pelo Kai, lhe colam olheiras de lobo. Foi pela primeira vez para um bordel com Sergei e Boris... Sergei lhe dava um presente e desejava um feliz aniversário, com o Ivan ao seu lado, lhe dando outro embrulho menor. Ele e Boris com quinze anos, arrastando Kai bordel adentro. Sergei, Ivan, ele, Boris e até o Kai (o único com um copo de suco), brindavam numa mesa. Uma mulher de cabelos longos gemia seu nome. Sergei e Boris lhe pegavam pelos braços e pernas e lhe lançavam numa piscina._

"Foram tão bons momentos... Foram tão bons dias... Tínhamos uma amizade apesar de tudo..."

Kai precisou agir mais rápido do que nunca para aproveitar o curto instante em que o terrorista se distraiu, ao se surpreender com a chegada de mais alguém ali. Sem tempo para pensar duas vezes, seu corpo praticamente se moveu sozinho na direção do assassino. Sequer tivera chance de ver como Yuriy estava, embora tivesse ouvido o baque surdo do seu corpo caindo no chão. A bala com certeza o atingira, mas teria sido num ponto crítico? Ou apenas um tiro superficial? Não tinha como pensar nisso agora. Yuriy com certeza não morreria antes de lhe fazer ouvir um sermão por sua petulância.

Ele e o terrorista caíram no chão, brigando para pegar a arma. Suas mãos tentavam colocá-la para cima enquanto o outro queria apontá-la para o bicolor. A briga era acirrada enquanto os dois rolavam pelo piso, até que a arma caiu pelo chão. Kai tentou pegá-la, mas o moreno era mais forte e o empurrou, recuperando-a em seguida. Rapidamente, antes que Kai pudesse se recuperar, apontou a arma para ele. Um tiro, mais um grito da inglesa e um corpo caiu no chão.

Boris, apoiando a cabeça do amigo ruivo no colo, tentava ligar para a ambulância lá fora. Yuriy estava inconsciente, mas iria sobreviver. Quando o vira conversando com a Kinomiya, procurou com os olhos o bicolor, mas não o encontrou. Quando seus olhos voltaram ao ruivo, o percebeu deixando a mulher sozinha e indo em direção oposta a saída. Então o seguiu.

Quando chegou, viu Angela assustada e no chão, com um rosto contorcido de dor. Viu Yuriy caído no chão, com um tiro no abdômen, e Kai brigando com um terrorista. Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, atirou no moreno antes que ele pudesse matar o bicolor.

Angela gritou, sem poder mais sequer pensar em segurar. As dores estavam se tornando mais fortes a cada segundo; ela sabia que a criança já estava prestes a coroar. Agora era questão de minutos, pensou em desespero. Não conseguia entender como estava tudo indo rápido. Lera que partos costumam demorar horas, mas o seu...

Depois de garantir que Boris conseguira enfim contato com os médicos, Kai voltou a se agachar do seu lado, apreensivo.

- Os paramédicos já estão chegando, Angela. Eles já estão lá fora, é questão de minutos para chegarem até aqui.

- Também é... questão... de minutos... Pro seu filho nascer, Kai! – Disse, gritando em seguida.

O coração do Hiwatari falhou. Ele teria que fazer o parto do próprio filho.

**O bebê chorava desesperadamente. Tinha os pulmões fortes e a garganta mais ainda. **

**Os paramédicos tinham chegado praticamente na hora do nascimento. Quando olhou pela primeira vez para aquela criança, aquele ser indefeso que estava em suas mãos ele não se conteve: teve que levantá-lo e admirá-lo. Seu peito se encheu de sentimento. Não sabia descrever, mas sentia algo forte por aquela criança, por aquele menino tão parecido com ele. E Sim! Era menino. Um menino lindo que tem os seus cabelos, o seu nariz, a sua boca... E os olhos belissimamente castanhos de sua mãe.**

**- meu filho! – disse com uma voz pouco emocionada, mas cheia de orgulho.**

**Um sorriso cansado se instalou no rosto da Angela, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam devagar. O sangue que escorria por entre suas pernas, manchava os azulejos do chão. Bom sinal não era.**

Seus ouvidos eram feridos pela sirene alta da ambulância, mas era o barulho do bip do aparelho realmente o perturbava. O bebê estava numa incubadora dentro da ambulância, dormindo um sono pesado. Kai o observava para evitar olhar para Angela, parecendo tão frágil agora

Não se via sozinho cuidando de uma criança; na verdade, não se via mais sozinho em qualquer circunstância. Seu muro de gelo havia se quebrado, e uma lágrima rolou por sua face, diante do sentimento que sentia. Seu coração possuía uma dor estranha, incômoda e o amor que, ele tinha certeza, sentia; o fizeram olhar para o nada e se debruçar em lembranças.

...O_ dia em que um súbito pedido foi feito e houve um piquenique em pleno inverno_... _Aquele sorriso tão espontâneo diante do chocolate quente tomado na Praça Vermelha;_ A tarde em q_ue, ao fim do treino, uma bola de gelo do nada lhe acertou a nuca, e dois olhos castanhos lhe sorriam, travessos; Um sorriso constrangido e assustado surgiu daquele rosto infantil ao pronunciar pela primeira vez o nome Kai... Um gemido particularmente alto saiu de uma boca extremamente vermelha ao fazerem amor no meio de seu escritório... O lindo sorriso ao lhe dizer que esperava um filho seu... Um anjo, sentado em um banquinho de carvalho tocando piano numa sala branca; sorrindo-lhe..._

As mãos, trêmulas, acariciavam calmamente os lindos cabelos loiros, seus dedos se embrenhavam naqueles cachos curtos e grandes. Uma outra lágrima surgiu no semblante sério, a boca começando a tremer. A face, antes tão alva, agora aparentava uma coloração avermelhada atípica. Uma voz suave e fraca surgiu diante da cena. Foi um susto para o Hiwatari que se encontrava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Kai... E-eu...

- não fale. – disse suavemente, acariciando a testa esbranquiçada da mulher que se encontrava deitada diante de si, seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto pálido. Precisava memorizar, precisava guardar... – já estão levando você para o hospital... – sua voz, não era a do Hiwatari forte, imponente. Do Hiwatari sério, determinado, senhor de negócios. Não era a voz daquele patrão sério e anti-social. Daquele amigo chato e responsável. Daquele líder duro e arisco, sempre tão determinado a conseguir o melhor, e a ser o melhor. Não era a voz daquele oponente inigualável, sempre tão certo da vitória. Daquele amante fogoso, porém distante. Daquele... Homem singular que tinha o nome de Kai Hiwatari.

Aquela voz... Aquela voz era de um apaixonado... De um perdido... De um frustrado e indefeso... De um amedrontado. Aquela voz, agora tão baixa, sem qualquer vestígio de auto-confiança ou de frieza, tão característicos da sua personalidade; era o mais puro reflexo do estado em que se encontrava: Pânico. – já... Já vão levar para o hospital e vão... Vão curar você... Vão parar essa hemorragia e você vai poder cuidar do nosso filho. É um menino sabia? - mordeu o lábio inferior. Seus olhos agora não mais resistiam, e lágrimas, as mais diversas possíveis, surgiam. Não resistindo, colocou-se perto da maca. Sua testa na testa pálida, seu nariz sentindo o cheiro inigualável de lírios que seus cabelos exalavam.

Colocou seus lábios nos lábios brancos da inglesa. Uma lágrima. Mais uma. A mão pequenina e delicada, que apertava sua mão, agora afrouxava devagar. As forças se esvaindo.

- agüenta Angela... O hospital já está perto... – disse quase num sussurro. Mas os bip do aparelho já estavam mais espaçados... E um bip foi falho... Sentiu seu coração ficar menor e o medo dentro de si aumentar...

- Angela, por favor... - ele estava pedindo... - Não me deixe... – Ele estava implorando...

- Angela... - lágrimas fugiam de seus orbes e mais uma batida falha... - O Gou precisa de você... – e cada vez mais e mais batidas falhavam... e cada vez mais e mais lágrimas fugiam de seus orbes... E um barulho ensurdecedor da máquina se apoderou do recinto... Seus olhos se fecharam com força diante do desespero.

- eu preciso de mais tempo... – ele implorava. Não sabia se era para ela; para um deus ou para uma divindade... Ele só... Pedia. Os paramédicos tentavam reanimá-la mas nada adiantava... e apenas o barulho estridente do aparelho era ouvido. Sentiu uma parti de si morrer... Partir. – Angela... você disse que me amava... você tem um filho comigo... Angela... – sentiu soluços contidos virem a tona... Kai Hiwatari agora se reduziu... a nada.

- eu te amo Angela! – disse baixinho. No ouvido da mãe de seu primogênito. – NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHO... – disse mais auto em desespero. –NÃO ME DEIXE! - ele gritava. – EU TE AMO Angela! – Os gritos de desespero do pai, somados ao barulho do aparelho de minotoramento cardíaco, acordaram o bebê. Gritos infantis eram ouvidos.

Suas mãos cobriram seu rosto, seus dedos embrenharam se em seus cabelos. O choro e os soluços eram inevitáveis.

- por favor... Não me deixe... Não _nós_ deixe... – a ênfase foi feita propositalmente na palavra do meio. - por favor... – ele não se cansava de repetir... - eu te amo Angela... –... O que a mulher sempre quis ouvir antes... - koichiteru... Angela... – ele implorava - não vá... por favor... nós dê mais tempo contigo... Eu... Eu amo você! Eu quero me casar com você. ...Eu quero que tenhamos mais filhos, eu... Eu quero ter você ao meu lado e estar sempre onde você estiver!... Eu quero ouvir você tocar pra mim e cantar pros nossos filhos como você cantava pra mim, eu... – e murmurando - Eu te amo.

Bip.

Seu coração falhou diante da esperança. O choro da criança não era mais o único barulho do recinto.

Bip.

Ela não desistira. Ela nunca iria desistir. Ela era a mulher de Kai Hiwatari.

FIM

OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ enfermeira! Er... desculpem. É a péssima influência dos Animaniacs... Então? Gostaram? As meninas aqui queriam ver o Yuriy gay, vê se pode? Aí, depois que eu coloquei ele pra levar o tiro elas queriam que ele morresse. E ainda disseram que AMAM o ruivo. Imagino o que elas não fariam com o meu lobinho se não gostassem...¬¬

Quero agradecer a todos pelos MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS rewiens. (cara, almoçar e digitar é difícil pacas...)


End file.
